


The Beginning

by Aki_Stella



Category: DanganronpaV3 - Fandom
Genre: Dangan Ronpa 3 Spoilers, F/M, Minor Humor, Oma or Ouma? Idk, Romance, danganronpa v3, dayum son, i'm calling him keebo in the story.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-08 05:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12857637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aki_Stella/pseuds/Aki_Stella
Summary: "A work of fiction.""Characters that serve the purpose only to get killed in the Danganronpa series.""Intentionally to be killed."At least that's what Tsumugi said.There's an itching thought in Shuichi's mind."Shouldn't they be alive?"





	1. Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place AFTER the ending of Danganronpa v3.
> 
> If you haven't watched all of Danganronpa v3, you should, as this story comes in the context of many of the events that have happened. 
> 
> Basically, this story has spoilers.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following below and the story contains spoilers of all events that happened in Danganronpa V3.  
> Be warned.

Shuichi, Maki, and Yumeno step on the edge of the fictional world.

 

"Are you ready?" Shuichi looked over at the two of them.

"Yeah. I guess." Maki started to caress her pigtail nervously.

"Let's stick together, ok? I'd rather see you two than be alone in my magic shows!" Himiko smiled.

"That sounds nice, right Maki?" Shuichi added.

"...." Maki looked down.

"Maki... I mean, you don't have too-" Himiko got cut off.

"I'll come." Maki interrupted.

"R-Really...? You'll come?" Himiko babbled.

"I said I'll come." Maki looked at Shuichi, who was realizing how sincere Maki was.

"Why are you staring? Do you want to die?" Maki gave Shuichi a stern, deadly look.

"U-Um... Sorry. I just didn't think you'd... have time for that kind of stuff." Shuichi proclaimed.

"Could I cast magic at the orphanage Maki?" Himiko queried.

"Sure. I believe the kids would like that." Maki looked up, pondering.

"As much as I love talking... I'm curious what's outside of this world." Shuichi sought.

"M-Maybe a bunch of mages... In a mage haven..." Himiko started to dream.

"That sounds more fictional than the world we're in." Shuichi quavered.

"To be honest... I don't believe what Tsumugi--- Junko, was saying." Maki stopped pondering and looked at Shuichi and Yumeno.

"Yeah... You're right. What she was saying was a bit overexaggerating." Shuichi keened.

"Auuughhh! Now I'm getting super hyped up. Let's just get in already!" Himiko starts to jump up and down.

"Let's go in slowly. You never know what might happen." Maki smiled slightly.

"Woah... Maki, you can smil-" Before Himiko could finish, Shuichi quickly prompted his hand over Himiko's mouth.

"What was that?" Maki jabbered aggressively, no longer having a smile.

"Nothing, nothing." Shuichi laughed.

"Isn't it amazing, though?" Himiko preached.

"What is?" Shuichi glared.

"I mean, after all that's happened.. You two are just as happy as ever. It makes me happy as well." Himiko showed a big smile.

"It's best to forget the past and the hardships. Appreciate the present." Maki encouraged, showing little empathy.

"Yeah, it's best to move on." Shuichi agreed firmly.

"If only.." Maki's smile started to falter.

"Hm? What is it, Maki?" Himiko speculated optimistically.

"It's nothing," Maki reassured in a calm matter. "So, are you guys ready to go?" Maki asked.

"Ready than ever!" Himiko yelped.

Shuichi smiled at her excitement.

"Alright, on the count of three."

 

"1..."

 

"2..."

 

"3!"

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

 

 

 

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Kaede woke up in her bed, practically sweating.

 

"Onesan! What's wrong?" Kaede's twin sister barged into the room.

"Wha-Where am I?" Kaede looked around.

"Umm... In your room? In our house? Are you okay?"

"I-I... But..."

"Did you have a nightmare or something?"

"That seemed w-way too real to be an n-nightmare."

"Well, whatever it is, brush it off. I'm sure it wasn't that bad."

"...."

"Anyway, get dressed! It's going to be your first day of high school!"

"Dressed? Highschool!?"

"Umm... Yeah? Reynold High?"'

"Not... Hope's Peak School?"

"Hope's Peak? That sounds like some wizard-place."

"Wha... What?"

"Seriously, get dressed."

"Wait... I'm... not the Ultimate Pianist?"

"Huh? Sis, are you getting delusional? I mean, I know you're the top-piano player in the world, but calling yourself an ultimate is kind of... Well... Weird."

"Huh...?"

"Alright! Get dressed! Mom's making breakfast!" She skipped downstairs, leaving Kaede in confusion.

"I... Everyone..."

Kaede rushed to the bathroom, looked in the mirror and realized that there was no bruises or injuries. Even after that execution, that strangling her to *death,* she seemed to be perfectly healthy and in-tact.

Kaede ran over to her closet and turned on the light, revealing well-organized different clothing lining up, completely different from her room back in the dormitory, which had the same uniform. Kaede stumbled, getting more anxious.

She looked into the hair accessories and rummaged through. She tried to look for musical note hairpins or anything that would've shown that it wasn't a dream.

 

But there was no indication that the killing game had even happened.

 

 

There was no indication that Hope's Peak, Ultimates, or if the Academy they were inside was a thing.

 

_It was as if..._  Kaede thought;

  

_Maybe it never happened. Maybe I was just dreaming_. Kaede shook that out of her mind.

 

"I still... I still love them." Kaede started to think of everybody in the killing game.

 

"And I still..." She thought about Shuichi.

 

"Hmpf!" She plopped her blushing face into a pillow.

"Maybe I am dreaming..." She murmured.

Kaede went to change into her clothes, a blue uniform with regular pins.

For some reason, she's felt like she wore this somewhere in her dream. Though, she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Just a dream," Kaede concluded.

 

 

"Just a dream."

 

 

 

"Just a dream."

 

  

Just a dream.

  

 

**Just a dream.**

 

  

But that possibility was quickly ruled out when she first entered her classroom at Reynold high. She sat down at her desk and watched as all of her classmates rushed in.

 

"Yumeno-san?" Kaede muttered as she saw a pointy-topped short girl walk inside. 

Kaede quickly rushed over to her desk.

"Yumeno-san!" Kaede's hands pounded on her desk, practically scaring the girl.

"Ahh..." Himiko looked frightened. "Are you a fan of mine?" Himiko started to brighten up.

"Wha-A fan?"

"I understand! If you want my autograph I could do that for you." Himiko requested.

"Wait-no; Yumeno-san, you don't remember me?"  The girl looked up at Kaede in confusion, shocking Kaede even more.

"Ha, sorry. I don't pay much attention who is in the crowd of my magic shows. I'm more focused on doing magic." Himiko apologized.

_She thinks I'm a fan of her magic shows?_  Kaede thought.

"I... Um... Yumeno..." Kaede stuttered, not knowing what to say.

"Is there something wrong?" Himiko stared at her, dumbfounded.

"Haha, it's nothing, nothing. I just wanted to know something." Kaede giggled. "Are you an Ultimate?"

"Ultimate? What's that?"

"Huh... So nobody knows what that is either.." Kaede mumbled.

"Please take a seat, everyone." The teacher entered the classroom, holding a clipboard. He scanned over at the students chattering, giving them a look to sit back down.

Before he laid his eyes on her, Kaede hurridly but stumbly went back to her seat.

_ Doesn't she remember me? But that means that everyone else is still real, right? _

_ I don't know anymore... _

Kaede rested instead of listening during the lesson. She couldn't wrap her head around of what was happening.

"Please, tell me everybody else is still here."

 

After the lesson, Kaede scrambled out of the room, too nervous to make eye-contact with Himiko again. She wondered if she would see anybody else that was familiar. It didn't even have to be someone she was close to; like Kokichi. 

Although she saw, a girl with long ponytails walks past her, in a rush.

"Harukawa!" Kaede reached for her shoulder. Maki turned around very fast, brushing Kaede's hand off from her shoulder.

"Who are you? Why do you know my name?" Maki looked at her, throwing deadly needles from her glare.

"I... You don't remember me either?" Kaede gulped.

"I do not know who you are. Leave me alone; I have places to attend." Maki turned around briefly, practically giving Kaede a slap using her hair.

Kaede was confused and discouraged.

Honestly, she doesn't seem to be the Ultimate Child Care Giver at all. Kaede shook her head. 

_Maybe she is and just has a hard outer shell. Yeah, that's it! Well, other than that..._

 

_What's going on around here? Does nobody remember me at all?_

 

She rushed into the cafeteria with her lunch, observing the lunchroom for a place to sit.

If it was her imagination, she believed to see Shuichi sitting down all alone on a table, with his hat. Unable to make his face, Kaede thought it was just a boy with a hat like Shuichi's. When he perked up, the face was definitely clear; That boy is Shuichi Saihara.

"Shu-" Kaede immediately stopped herself.

 

Breathe, Kaede. He won't remember you; just stay calm. You're getting too excited. Just... Be cool.

 

Kaede put on her best smile and walked up to Shuichi, who was seemingly surprised that a girl was walking up to him.

"Hi! Is this seat taken?" Kaede asked enthusiastically.

"U-Uh, no. It isn't."

"Ok!" Kaede plumped herself a few inches away from Shuichi, who apparently was holding down the brim of his hat.

"My name's Kaede Akamatsu." Kaede formally introduced herself.

"O-Oh, I'm Shuichi Saihara." The boy looking at her with one eye.

_I guess he really doesn't know me._ Kaede frowned on the inside.  


"W-Why do you want to sit here?" Shuichi spoke up, actually scaring Kaede a little bit.

"I-I thought maybe this spot was pretty nice since no one's here y'know?" Kaede lied.

"Are you lying?" Shuichi looked into her eyes.

"Huh?" Kaede initially thought that she can lie pretty well, but lying doesn't really work in front of a detective.

"Heh, I guess you got me. Yeah. I sat down here because I wanted to talk to you." Kaede admitted. This made the detective's face grow red.

"M-Me? Why?" 

"Because I kno-  _Because_ I want to become friends." Kaede was initially going to say something else, but that would become weird and awkward depending on the fact that Shuichi  **technically** only met Kaede today.

"With me?"

"Yes, with you. Unless you don't want to have friends." Kaede blurted. "That was a joke." She validated afterward.

"I'm... Uh,  not that special." Shuichi implied.

"Yes, you are!" Kaede gawked, probably steering other students to look at her.

"A-Akatmatsu-san, calm down!" Shuichi fretted.

"Don't ever doubt yourself like that, it makes you look bad." Kaede criticized.

"But it's true-"

"It isn't. Trust me, I know." Kaede smiled.

"H-Huh? What do you mean?" Shuichi murmured.

"Before I say what I mean; tell me your first impression of me."

"W-What?"

"Just, guess what I do in my free time."

"Why?"

"Aughhh! You're being so difficult Saihara-kun!" Kaede grumbled.

"Alright, alright."

"Ok!" Kaede grinned, waiting for his answer.

"You... Umm... Play... Something.." Shuichi croaked.

Kaede leered at him. "Play.. Something?"

"Wait; I think you play.. An... Instrument?" 

"Woah, close." Kaede gawked, she didn't expect such a close answer.

"It's um, not.."

"C'mon Saihara-kun! Guess my life."

"You, play the piano, right?"

 

Kaede stared at him. 

_W-Woah..._ Kaede thought.

_That must mean, he must remember me just a tiny bit!_  


"Not even close, huh?" Shuichi scratched the back of his head.

"What? Of course, you hit it right on the bullseye." 

"Really? You looked at me as if I said the dumbest answer in the world.

"I did? I guess I was just amazed at how you got the answer right."

"Okay- now your turn."

"Huh? My turn?" Kaede jabbered.

"It would be unfair right? Try and guess what I do. You probably won't, since it's not what typically high-schoolers do." Shuichi inquired.

Kaede giggled. She knew exactly what would be Shuichi's hobby. Well, more of like a hobby, something he was forced to do.

"I bet you, do detective stuff, right?" Kaede rejoiced.

"H-Huh!?" Shuichi gasped.

"What?"

"I didn't expect you'd know something like that."

"Well, I'm surprised you got mine."

"That's not a coincidence, right?" Shuichi stammered.

"What do you mean?"

"I find it surprising, but it's too much to be a coincidence. Have we met before?"

"..." Kaede looked down.

"Akamatsu-san, are you okay?" Shuichi looked at her.

"H-Heh, I-I'm fine." Kaede's voice quavered.

If Kaede did tell Shuichi why then wouldn't she just sound like a madman? Even if she were to lie about it, Shuichi looked through her other lies without a doubt. 

"Yeah, I feel the same. Maybe I've talked to you in the past." Kaede squeaked.

"Well, whatever it was, It's nice to see you again. Even if I really don't remember." Shuichi appealed.

 _Thank god, he doesn't know._ Kaede sighed.

"Uh, Kaede, is it fine if I asked you something?" Shuichi stared at his food.

"W-What?" Kaede got nervous, wondering what he was going to say.

"... Sorry- It's nothing." Shuichi hid his face.

"What is it? You can tell me."

"No, I just had a thought."

"Well, Saihara-kun." Kaede looked at him.

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry if it's none of my business, but can you tell me about what you do as a detective?"

"As a detective? I'm not worthy enough to be called a detective yet. I just solved a case that the police couldn't." Shuichi claimed. This made Kaede think about how un-confident Shuichi was during the killing game.

"Yes, you are a detective Shuichi!" Kaede interjected. "That's amazing- solving a case like that."

"O-Oh, but I just solved one. It takes months to be called a detective. It's not that special." Shuichi blushed, covering his face.

"Saihara-kun, you're not very confident in yourself, are you?" Kaede carped.

"I, am?"

"Yes, you should be a little self-courageous sometimes. If you did that, you'd be a much cooler guy." When those words escaped from Kaede's lips, Shuichi immediately looked downwards. "Shuichi?" Kaede tapped his shoulders.

"I feel like I've heard those words before.." Shuichi muttered.

"What was that?"

"Sorry, it was nothing."

"But seriously- If you were more confident and brave, I bet girls would be all over you left and right!"

"Akamatsu-san, you say such embarrassing things." Shuichi mewled.

"What? It's true! Just imagine yourself Saihara-kun. I'm a detective, wink wink." Kaede mimicked.

"Akamatsu-san, please..." Shuichi covered his face. Kaede giggled.

"Let's go, baby. My name is Shuichi Saihara." Kaede joked.

"You sound like a pervert." Shuichi groaned.

"It was just for fun, Saihara-kun." Kaede laughed. "Don't you see the difference? You could kabe-don a girl and literally force her to fall in love with you if you talk like that."

"Eh? That's too embarrassing." Shuichi exhaled with a sign of irritation.

"Shuichi, can I ask you something?" Kaede said in a dry tone.

"What is it?"

"Does the name Rantaro Amani make you remember anything?"

"Rantaro... Amani?" Shuichi repeated. She could see the expression on Shuichi's face changing. "Oh! Isn't he some kind of celebrity?" Kaede sighed, maybe he didn't really know who he was.

"Ha, nevermind."

"Rantaro Amani... I think I can remember, I just can't put my finger on it-" Shuichi immediately stopped talking.

"Saihara-kun? Is something wrong?"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ha, nothing, nothing," Saihara answered.

_There's something about this girl; I've definitely talked to her before. A lot, even._

_Also, Rantaro Amani... And Kaede Akamatsu... There's something between them._ Shuichi thought uncertainly.

_Why can't I remember!? This is so frustrating;_

"Saihara-kun?" Kaede looked under his hat.

"Gah-!" Shuichi almost fell backwards.

"Woah! Are you okay? Did I scare you?" Kaede grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He looked at Kaede holding his hand.

"W-Whoops, sorry." She pulled her hand away.

_That warmth. Has she held my hand before?_

"Akamatsu-san!" Shuichi shouted, but not too loud.

"H-Huh?"

"I can guarantee you; We've met before. But do you know when?"

"I um; Well-"

The bell for lunch rung and all the students gathered around.

_Dangit, it's the end of lunch already._

"Do we have any classes together, Akamatsu-san?" Shuichi asked.

"I have English and then Home Economics."

_Okay, I have Home Economics as well. But I"ll need to go to Math first._

"Well good, I'll see you at Home Economics; I like talking to you," Shuichi noted enthusiastically.

"H-Huh?" Kaede's face began to fluster.

"I-I m-mean, I want to talk to you more about some things." Shuichi quickly made known.

"Oh, well, sure. I kind of would like to talk to you more as well, Shuichi! It's fun talking to you." Kaede teased.

Shuichi's face grew red. "Um, thanks. I guess."

"See you later, detective."

"I'm not a detective.."

"Yes, you are! Didn't we talk about this?" Kaede smiled.

_Talk about this..._

**_But you still have a long way to go. You need to be more assertive. If you did that more often, you'd be a pretty cool guy._ **

_Wait; that's not what Kaede said._ Shuichi quickly brushed that thought out of his head.

"Oh, right, I"ll try." Shuichi nodded.

"Good! Or else that talk was all for nothing." Kaede smirked. Kaede turned around, going to the exit,

 

"Wait!" Shuichi grabbed her shoulder.

"Huh? Is something wrong?" She turned around. Shuichi observed the hairpins on her bangs.

_They aren't musical notes. Wait, why am I looking for such hairpins?_

Shuichi let go. 

"S-Sorry, I was just... Actually, you know what?" Shuichi speculated her clothes.

"Hey, what are you looking at?" Kaede put her hand on her *cough* chest.

"N-Nothing! I'm sorry." Shuichi looked away. Kaede giggled.

"Thanks, Saihara-kun."  Kaede said sorrowfully and finally left the cafeteria.

It took a minute for Shuichi to leave. He was standing there until the lunch ladies yelled at him.

 

 

 

_Math... Math- Oh here it is!_

 

Shuichi entered the classroom, looking at the robot, and a very sinister midget.

 

"Hey~! It's Saihara!" The boy smiled.

"Saihara, you are alive and well, correct?" The robot looked at him.

"What?" Shuichi questioned, confused.

 

"Guys, guys. Settle down."

A green-haired boy pulled out a chair and took a seat backwards.

"Hey, Shuichi. It's me, Rantaro Amami."

Shuichi obliviously sprouted three words;

"Who are you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter has a lot of dialogue. Also, it's pretty short as well.
> 
> The next chapter will be better, hopefully.
> 
> Oh, and don't worry. You'll see everybody else in the next chapter.


	2. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: A little bit of foul language. Not a lot, just a little.

The words that came out of Shuichi's mouth surprised Keebo, but not Rantaro and Kokichi.

 

"Aw, it happened to you as well? That's no fun, Shuichi's the interesting one in the entire group." The white-coat boy groaned loudly, making his discouraged voice clear. After his groan, he seemed to be back in happiness and smiling, as if he was faking it the entire time. Keebo looked at him with a concerned face but then shook it off.

"Hmm, Harukawa and now you. Well, something is definitely going on." Rantaro implied, rubbing his chin as if he was thinking about something excessively. 

"If you don't mind, but can I get an explanation of what is happening?" Shuichi asked.

"Well, allow us to introduce myself since you are somewhat incapable of remembering." Keebo acknowledged, somewhat making a sarcastic face.

"You make it seem like a bad thing if you talk and act like that, Keeboy!" The little boy announced playfully.

_Keeboy? Seems like something this boy would say._

"Regarding Kokichi, My name is Keebo! I'm a robot but do please treat me like any other human being. I was successfully designed to learn and react to things using my calculations." Keebo addressed publicly.

"In other words, Keebo is an AI robot! Isn't it soooooo cool?" The midget leered mischievously.

"I do not like that face you are making. Are you perhaps planning something?" Keebo suggested, scanning over the purple-haired boy.

"Other than that scrap of trash, I'm Kokichi Ouma!" Kokichi appealed, although quickly getting cut off from Keebo.

"I am not a scrap of trash! I can sue you for your robophobic allegations using my recording function!" Kokichi rolled his eyes in response, making the robot angrier. "Do not treat me like that! I can be a pure, human being! Just in a robotic form." Keebo empathized on 'human'.

"And my name is Rantaro Amami, as I said before. You might still not remember me." Rantaro remarked.

 _Rantaro Amamii? Didn't Kaede..._ Shuichi tried to remember but was cut by Kokichi.

"Other than that, you don't have to remember us. After all, if you do, you'll just fall into a ball crying if you remember what happened- OW!" Rantaro's hand quickly hit the top of Kokichi's head. "Heyyy~! Don't karate chop me! That actually hurts more than you think."

"Quit your talking, it's not polite since we only met Shuichi now." Amani hissed at Kokichi.

"I-I'm not even that meaningful to talk? WAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" Kokichi burst in loud screeches of crying until he stopped and smiled abruptly.

_This kid definitely has a problem._

"How can you just regain your composure like that?" Shuichi avowed at the new smiling Kokichi.

"I secretly have a reset button on my feelings, and when I press it- BOOP! I'm cheerful and happy in no time. It doesn't cost money as well! Just mental strength." Kokichi smiled.

"You... Disturb me, quite successfully as well. That scares me." Keebo hesitated vaguely.

"Awwwww, Keebo, you should've seen me during the class trials! Oh wait, you already know." Kokichi leered tartly.

"Class trials? You all are acting like we've known each other for a very long time." Shuichi divulged reflectively upon the boys (and one robot) upon him thus far.

"It'll be hard to pick up on, but do please, treat us as if you've known us for a long time." Rantaro imparted in a calm tone, trying to make sense of what was happening for Shuichi.

 

"Alright class, settle down. I'm your teacher, Mrs. Jackson. Please settle down." The teacher at the front announced.

 

"Well, the thing is, we have known Saihara-kun for a long time. It is stored in my database." Keebo spoke very quietly, not to disturb the teacher talking.

 _"_ That's too bad since Rantaro probably doesn't know Shuichi that much. After all, he was the first one to di-"

"Be quiet." A very etiquette mature girl walked into the room, closing the door slowly.

"Kirumi-chan! I mean- Mother!" Kokichi ran over and enveloped her. Surprisingly, she gave Kokichi a pat on the head, and in a polite way, pushed him off of her.

"Kirumi, you're on time. I was about to start class." The teacher glanced over at her.

"My apologies. I was helping out a girl who scraped her ankle." Kirumi bowed elegantly. "Oh, Saihara-kun is here as well?" Kirumi looked over at Shuichi.

"Hello, Tojo-san. It's nice to see you again." Keebo presented himself.

"As well to you. But, I have one question in mind. Does Saihara-kun remember?" Tojo indicated how he has his hat on. Rantaro's head shook 'no' sadly. "Ah, well. That is too bad indeed. I wonder if anyone else doesn't remember."

"Don't worry! I met with everyone, and they seem to have their minds in shape! Well, except for Himiko and Harukawa. Nishishishi, that's too bad. I wonder why?" Kokichi's head tilted to the side, with his hands leaning on the back of his head. Everybody looked at him confusingly, clearly knowing that what he said was very suspicious.

"What do you know?" Keebo accused, pointing his finger at Kokichi.

"What do you mean I know? Do you know what I know? Or are you just asking what I know for me to tell you what I know? Either way, you will learn what I know, then you might know sooner or later by someone who does know what I know as well." Kokichi grinned menacingly. 

"E-Excuse me? Please repeat that. I could not comprehend what you said in your response." Keebo stammered, as everyone is confused as to what Kokichi said.

"Augh, I thought you had a recording function. I guess you really are just a scrap of metal. Oh well." Kokichi postulated sorrowfully.

"H-Hey! You are being very robophobic right now! I do not accept such comments!" Keebo glowered at Kokichi, who was still smiling as always.

"Keebo. No yelling." The teacher shot glares at Keebo.

"S-Sorry.." He slumped in his chair.

"Umm, Amami?" Shuichi looked at Rantaro, ignoring the argument between Kokichi and Keebo. "Do you know anybody named Kaede Akamatsu?"

"Oh, yes. Why?" Rantaro disputed.

"Ah, well-"

"OOooooooOOO! Shuichi finally got back with his lover, Kaede?" Kokichi bumped into the conversation, teasing Shuichi.

"L-Lover?" Shuichi stuttered, taken aback by Kokichi's statement.

"I mean, duh? After that whole 'take my wish' thing, it was pretty clear you two had a thing." Kokichi speculated off from Shuichi.

"Do not say such things that Shuichi cannot remember, Kokichi. It'll just make him more confused." Kirumi stepped in, scolding Kokichi.

_Well, if they know Kaede.. Then I must have met these people before. I'm certain that I knew Kaede somewhere. Maybe that's the case with these people._

"You keep saying that I can't remember, but how did I lose my memory in the first place?" Shuichi disputed.

"Well, we don't really know. All we really know is that for some reason, you're in the same category as Himiko and Harukawa." Rantaro answered, sounding curious as well.

"Oh, and, who is this Himiko and Harukawa people you speak about?" Shuichi exclaimed confusingly.

"Ah, Himiko and Harukawa? Don't worry about them! They're just as un-useful as you Shuichi. They can't seem to get their memories together." Kokichi disseminated. The others looked at him annoyingly.

"Himiko and Harukawa are people like us, you've met them in the past before. We remember them as well, but they can't seem to remember us. In short, you're one of the three people that can't remember our group." Rantaro mused.

 "Also, what is this 'class trial' you talk about, Ouma?" Shuichi quizzed, glancing over to Kokichi.

"Class trial? Oh, the class trails, huh? I wonder if I should tell you about the first class trial that happened.." Kokichi provoked in a mocking way. "Well, it's more fun if you figure it out on your own." Kokichi quickly said before Kirumi would interject him again. "Besides, the Ultimate Detective would obviously get the answer." Kokichi grinned, making Shuichi uncomfortable.

"Ultimate Detective? I'm a detective, but what do you mean by Ultimate?" Shuichi pointed out offhandedly.

"STUDENTS!" A teacher at the front shouted. "Please, pay attention to the lesson. If I warn you again, I'll see you after class." The teacher threatened. Kokichi yawned, completely ignoring the teacher.

"Well, I don't want to stay after school. So you all need to be quiet so I can focus on the lesson." Kokichi rejoiced.

After a few minutes, Kokichi started to sleep on his desk.

"What a pain.." Keebo prodded Kokichi, making him wake up.

"Augh! Panta! What?" Kokichi gazed up, looking very drowsy and sleepy.

"Did you not just say you were going to pay attention to the lesson? You're not even looking at the teacher." Keebo commented, extremely annoyed.

"Pbbbbfftt! School is predictable as always, and they force you to go over it again and again. Comes to the point where it's not even interesting anymore... Or, somebody could MAKE it interesting!" Kokichi immediately rose from his desk.

"Kokichi, what is it now?" The teacher looked over at him.

"Food fight!" Kokichi threw a piece of bread at the teacher's face and multiple different kinds of food to everyone else in the class. "Everyone, fight each other!" He then quickly went under his desk for safety.

"If you so desire to have a food fight.." Kirumi looked at the piece of banana she was holding. She threw it to another girl in class. All of the sudden, everyone was food-fighting, as the teacher trying to leave the room to get assistance.

"W-Wait, can we not do this in a civil manner- GAH!" Keebo's request was cut off by a piece of cake thrown on his head. "A cake? Where'd you even get this, Kokichi?" Keebo exclaimed harshly.

"I'm... Just gonna.. Leave.. Y'know?" [Rantaro ran](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Ur6ybfRu2k) to the door, trying to escape.

"Shuichi! What are you doing! We gotta take cover!" Kokichi had two ink-lines under his eyes as if he was in the military.

"Kaede... Help me, please.." Shuichi prayed.

"Stop talking about your lover and come over here!" Kokichi pulled down Shuichi's collar to drag Shuichi right next to him, under the desks. "See? Isn't this just more fun? Well, not as fun as the killing game, of course." Kokichi smirked.

"What are you talking about killing game?" Shuichi stammered, as the words 'killing game' probably doesn't belong in a school. 

"Ugh, you're so boring now that you can't remember anything! You ask questions left and right!" Kokichi groaned, unamused. He went up and threw some food in random directions, and came back down with a satisfied face.

"The terms you're using is very confusing! Like, what is an Ultimate that you talked about?" Shuichi investigated Kokichi.

"Like I said, you'll learn soon. Just not by me." Kokichi conceded. 

_I wonder what he means by that._

The bell rung, as everybody stopped food fighting. Shuichi and Kokichi went out of being under the desk and saw the entire classroom in an entire mess.

"Who will clean this up!?" the teacher shouted. Kirumi burst into action, cleaning the entire classroom and re-organizing the desks in a flash. All of the students watched in amazement.

"Woah! Tojo-chan, how could you do that so quickly?" Shuichi gasped in astonishment.

"Completing other's desires is my one full task of being a maid," Tojo-chan informed.

"Wait, you are a maid?" Shuichi asked in disbelief. "You are like one super-maid or something. That was very quick." Shuichi justified.

"Well, I am the Ultimate Maid." Tojo-chan covered her mouth. "I'm sorry, you might not be able to understand what I said. Please forget it." 

"And you say I'm the one saying things that I shouldn't." Kokichi frowned.

"The bell has rung, so I must be going." Kirumi went out of the classroom, having cake-splattered Keebo follow behind her.

"Tojo-san, wait! Can you fix my head? There's cake all over it!" Keebo's voice echoed.

Rantaro's head peeked inside the classroom. "Is it over yet?" He asked.

"Yes, yes it is," Shuichi informed, not very happy.

"The bell has already rung, so I'm going to get going. It was nice seeing you, Shuichi." Rantaro waved and went down the hallway.

"Well, well. Shuichi, have a fun time at Home Economics. If you thought this was bad, then think again." Kokichi patted Shuichi's back before leaving the classroom.

_What does he mean by that..?  
_

_And also, how does he even know I have Home Economics?_

 

 

 

_Wait..._

 

 

_HOME ECONOMICS!_

Shuichi ran out the door, trying to figure out where Home Economics was.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Kaede went into the classroom, where she saw Gonta, Ryoma, and Tenko.

 

"G-Guys. It's me! Kaede! Do you remember me?" Kaede enthusiastically ran up to them.

"KAEDE!" Gonta and Tenko jumped in joy, hugging her.

"O-Oh. Thank god.. You two remember me.." Kaede hugged back but saw Ryoma in the back.

"Hoshi-kun! Do you remember me?" Kaede was secretly begging for him to remember her.

"Of course I do." Ryoma babbled.

"Do you guys know where the others are? I met up with Shuichi, Harakawa-san, and Yumeno-chan, but they all seem to forget me..." Kaede pouted in misery.

"Same! Tenko met up with Himiko, but she doesn't seem to remember me at all! Degenerate males probably did something to her. I'll never forgive males!" Tenko fumed furiously.

"Well, Gonta is still working to be gentlemen! Gonta very happy to see everybody!" Gonta grinned.

_I wonder... I'm not the only one who died in the killing game. I wonder who else died._

"Hey, guys.. I know this is a sensitive topic to bring on.. But did anyone of you guys.. Die in the killing game?" Kaede gulped nervously, though their faces didn't really change.

"Gonta.. Got executed.. But it's okay! Gonta went back to Miu, and apologized! Miu is very forgiving!" Gonta smiled cheerfully.

"Umm.. Tenko doesn't really know. All she knows is that we were summoning Angie until something hit her in the back of the throat. Everything seemed to become blurry then, but Tenko is here now! And she is happy! This is better than before, right?" Tenko maintained her spirit.

"I gave up my life. It didn't really matter anyway, but Tojo came back to apologize to me. I accepted it. I didn't have a reason to say no anyway." Ryoma glowered.

"Are you sure? You look upset about something." Gonta kneeled down to pat Ryoma on the back.

"Agh! I bet he wanted more than just an apology from Kirumi! Typical males." Tenko spat angrily.

"U-Uh, Tenko, I'm pretty sure that's not what he wanted," Kaede reassured innocently. "I'm sure it's something else. Right, Ryoma? You can tell us." Kaede kneeled down next to Gonta, smiling empathically.

"Yes! Gonta can only be true gentlemen if he supports friends!" Gonta chirped.

"It's nothing. I just realize.. How amazing people can get." Ryoma chuckled, actually smiling for the first time.

"Hey, we have only one Shinguji-kun! We don't need another one!" Tenko barked.

 

 _I really love this atmosphere.._ Kaede thought.  _But still, I have so many questions. If we died, then how are we alive?_ Kaede sighed. She didn't bring it up since she didn't want to kill the mood with questions that people don't care about right now.

 

"Well, hopefully, no one killed to get out of the place, right?" Kaede smiled, hoping that wasn't the case.

"Well, Kirumi did, but she was the prime minister, so literally everybody wanted her to escape the place," Tenko reassured. 

"K-Kirumi... THE PRIME MIN-" 

"Shhhhhh!!" Tenko whispered very loudly. "Kirumi doesn't want anybody to know! It's super top secret. I know, I know, even I freaked out when I first knew it." Tenko advised carefully.

"Yes! Gonta was very confused, but Tojo-san is fine now! So everything is okay." Gonta showed a thumbs-up.

"I'm... So happy.." Kaede started to tear up.

"WAH! Gonta, did you say something to make Kaede cry!? I'll use my Neo-Aikido on you if you did!" Tenko grabbed a napkin and wiped Kaede's tears that were rolling down her cheeks.

"Gonta would not make a woman cry! Gonta is true gentlemen! Gonta swears!" Gonta started to panic.

"Though, to be serious, why are you crying Kaede?" Ryoma asked.

"I got so worried.. About what would happen.. If everybody started to kill each other out of hatred.. I'm so happy that didn't happen..." Kaede started to smile, even though tears were sliding down to her chin.

"Kaede..." Tenko faltered. Though, she immediately began to rise. "Didn't you give your wish to Shuichi? Are you doubting him?"

"Well, that's not what I mean.. I do believe in him. But I was afraid that he would, and everybody else.. Would only think of getting to the outside world because I promised them that they all should escape." Kaede wiped the tears off from her face. 

"But that's not the case! Gonta only kill because he felt bad about the truth, and believed dying would be easier than going to the outside world!" Gonta hollered in a passionate way.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Kaede asked.

"Oh, right. The flashback lights gave us a lot of information. So, you kind of missed a lot when you.. Died.." Tenko sarcastically laughed.

"Huh.. I kind of expected that though." Kaede smiled. "It's better off this way, forgetting about the whole killing game and just living together, right?"

"I agree. Though, I can't hide the truth. I still need to go back to jail, if they can find me." Ryoma sighed sorrowfully.

"Oh, that is true. Gonta will help you fight off the bad guys!" Gonta carped.

"Umm, Gonta, Ryoma is the bad guy. If you fight them off, then you'll probably go to jail as well. Nobody wants that to happen." Kaede cautioned truthfully.

"So.. Gonta cannot do anything to help friend?" Gonta whimpered.

"No, you can't. Don't. I can live through it. Someone like you can't. Having you guys in my memories will make jail time less painful." Ryoma spoke.

"Hopefully they don't. It's nice having everyone around." Kaede smiled peacefully.

"I guess having everyone around is better. Although degenerate males can go to prison!" Tenko quickly wailed angrily.

"Guess we can't change her mind, huh?" Kaede giggled.

"A-Alright class... everyone please sit down..." The stuttering quiet teacher went into the classroom, but nobody seemed to pay attention to him. "U-Um, I said sit down please.." No one still paid attention.

 _Poor teacher._ Kaede pondered, actually hearing her classmates make fun of the teacher.

"S-Students? I-Is anyone listening?" The teacher's voice got quieter in the void of sounds that the students were making. Kaede thought this was disrespectful, and went up to the front of the classroom.

"HEY!" Kaede yelled at the top of her lungs, causing everybody to look at her. "I find it disrespectful that everyone is talking. We should give a good impression since it's our first day, okay?" The students looked at Kaede. Some looked at her as if she was crazy.

_I need to encourage them._

"Come on guys, it's not that hard. We go to school for a reason, so I believe that we all should take in full priority for going here in the first place." Kaede demanded. The students started to give in, and the classroom got quieter and quieter.

"T-Thank you, very much." The teacher smiled at her. Kaede nodded and went back to her seat.

"W-Woah, Kaede speak like such a leader." Gonta gazed, astonished.

"Kaede, you should do that more often! You looked like you were giving them a speech. It was inspiring!" Tenko encouraged.

"C'mon guys, it was nothing." Kaede proclaimed, blushing.

"You spoke very confidently. Good job." Ryoma complimented, in a cold tone that it was kind of hard to believe his words.

"T-Thanks.." Kaede said, trying to show that she believed what he said. "Hey, once school is over, can you guys tell me what I missed? There's probably a lot, I bet." Kaede importuned.

"Of course! Gonta can teach Kaede something!" Gonta promulgated.

"Gonta, I don't know if you could teach  _Kaede_ something." Tenko indicated. "She's pretty smart on her own."

"Wha! Really!?" Gonta said in astonishment. Ryoma facepalmed himself.

Kaede smiled. It was such a nice day, today. To see all her friends again. 

_It's like.._

 

_It's like the killing game never happened._

_I wish it could stay this way forever._

 

They stopped talking since the teacher teaching a lesson, and soon the bell rung.

"Aw, have to go already? But Gonta loves seeing everybody here." Gonta winced.

"Gonta, it's fine. You and I have the same classes anyway." Ryoma informed him, and Gonta's face started to light up.

"Gonta can escort you there like a gentleman! Now come, come!" Gonta started to push Ryoma out of the room, as both of them wave goodbye.

"Thank god! Those degenerate males can go have their 'fun times' or whatever. I need to get to my class, anyway. It was nice seeing you Kaede!" Tenko rushed out of the room.

Kaede left the classroom to go to Home Economics, with a huge smile on her face.

 

 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He opened the door, to find Kaede, a goggle-wearing blonde girl, a short girl with a witch hat, and purple goatee man.

"SHUICHI!" The purple goatee man ran up and hugged Shuichi, practically choking him to death.

"Momota-kun, what did I say? Shuichi doesn't remember you, so he probably sees this hug as a threat." Kaede scolded.

"A hug is boring! Fucking kiss or something!" The long-haired blonde chick sprouted.

"Oh, right, sorry." he let go of Shuichi.

"Hey, Kaede. And umm, I'm suggesting that you all remember me and I don't, right?" Shuichi guessed. The short girl with a witch hat looked in confusion, as everybody else nodded their heads in unison.

"Shuichi, these are all people that you should treat as long-lost friends. As you probably get by now, I'm one of them." Kaede smiled.

"Wait a minute, but you treated me like a stranger at lunch!" Shuichi remembered by now, Kaede formally introduced herself.

"Yeah, about that, I kind of knew that you weren't going to remember me. So I thought It would be best to introduce myself again and not sound like some girl who's trying to hit on you or something." Kaede giggled. Shuichi laughed it off. That would make sense, after all. 

"So you didn't really guess on the game we played, you knew already I was a detective, right?"

"Mhm. Sorry, does that count as cheating? I mean you got mine in a flash." Kaede inclined.

"Heeeyyyy! Can you all stop chatting and give me info? I'm lost here!" The short girl growled.

"Well, let me introduce myself for the second time. I'm Kaito Momota, LUMINARY OF THE STARS! In other words, the Ultimate Astronaut! " He pounded his fists together in determination, startling Shuichi a bit. "Shuichi, you probably don't remember, but you and I used to hang out all the time! You were my sidekick!"

_Was I a sidekick?_

"And I'm... Himiko Yumeno.. I don't remember you, actually I'm kind of like you. I don't remember anything...." She babbled quietly.

"Well, if that's the case then-"

"Wooooohooo!!" A white-haired girl rampaged in the room with paint all over the apron she was wearing. "Wait, Himiko-chan!" She gasped in delight, as she went to go hug her.

"H-Heyy! You're getting paint all over me!" Himiko complained.

"Sorry~! I could not help myself! Are you feeling alright?" She pressed Himiko's cheeks together.

"I don't know who you are!" Himiko blurted, taking their hands off from her face.

"Oh... You're part of the group, huh? Well, I'm Angie Yonaga, the Ultimate Artist! God says hi!" Angie smiled gratefully.

 _Ultimate Artist?_   _What do they mean by Ultimate?_

"Also, I don't know who you are as well!" Himiko pointed at the long-haired blonde and Shuichi.

"I'm Shuichi Saihara. Nice to meet you." Shuichi uttered quietly.

"WHA! You're saying you don't know who I am? Everybody does though!" The blondie bragged uncontrollably.

"Umm... No, I don't. That's why I'm asking. Just answer the question." Himiko requested, sounding very impatient.

"H-Huuh! I-I'm M-Miu Iruma, the Ultimate Inventor."

_Ultimate Inventor, huh?_

"Hold on, you all are saying Ultimate? Then, Kaede, what are you?" Shuichi glanced over at Kaede.

"M-Me? I'm the Ultimate Pianist, but you probably don't understand what Ultimate means." Kaede stammered.

"What, are you saying that Shuichi does not remember as well? That's too bad! May God give you your memories back." Angie started praying words in different languages that nobody understands.

"You are not praying correctly!" A man with very, very long hair and a mask came into the room.

"Wha- Korekiyo, are you saying that you are doubting my praying skills? I have been doing this for decades!" Angie implored loudly.

"N-No, a-a-are you g-g-guys trying to s-summon something!? B-Because that's j-just fake!" Kaito started to get nervous.

"Of course we aren't! It's praying. Humans had a religion that they would pray to, to communicate with the ancient gods looking after us. It's it beautiful, the fantasies that humans create?" Korekiyo smiled.

"Hey! The last time you summoned something, it went horribly wrong!" Kaito accused.

"Well, that was because I wasn't trying to summon something in the first place. Besides, Tenko forgives me, right?" Korekiyo glanced over his shoulder.

"T-Tenko? Angie?" Himiko stuttered. She seemed to be remembering something. "Korekiyo, for some reason, I really really hate you. Like, really bad. I think your aura is mixing with my MP." Himiko suddenly started to glare at Korekiyo.

"Um, well, about that.. Let's just forget about it, okay?" Kaito requested, trying to fix everything. 

"C'mon guys, no fights. I'm sure that everything that happened in the game doesn't need to happen here, alright?" Kaede smiled.

"Unless you want to form a fucking harem, then that works as well!" Miu gargled. "There are more girls than they are boys! You never know what could happen!"

"Miu, please." Korekiyo hesitated, clearly being disgusted by her words. "It is best if you don't speak."

"H-Huuuhhh? Y-You're talking... B-Bad! Like I-I did s-something wrong.." Miu started to become all sensitive.

"We should just ignore her for now." Himiko glanced over at another direction.

 

"Class! We are about to begin. We're going to be cooking regular curry, so please quiet down as I say who will be partnered with who."

Everybody groaned at choosing random partners, as the teacher rolls her eyes and begins reading down the list.

"Himiko Yumeno and Angie Yonaga.." A silent 'yes' can be heard from Angie's lips.

'Korekiyo Shinguji and Kaito Momota.." Nothing was said, but you can see Katio's distastefulness from being partnered with someone who was spiritual.

"Miu Iruma and Natsu Jikan.." Miu shouted, "Huh? Why am I the odd one out!"

"Kaede Akamatsu and Shuichi Saihara." Shuichi's body started to tense up, as he looked over at Kaede. She smiled at him sweetly, making his face grow even hotter.

As everybody got to their stations, (Miu slouched in disappointment, having somebody drag her to her station;) the teacher explained step by step how to make the curry.

"S-Sorry K-Kaede, I'm not v-very good at cooking," Shuichi admitted.

"It's fine. I can teach you how. Okay, do you know how to make rice?" Kaede looked over at him.

"Yes, I do." He went to put the rice in the water, mixing it up.

"Hey, it's best if you mix it up like this." Kaede gently put her hands on his, mixing the rice. Shuichi's face started to turn red, and all he could do it look away from the entire situation. "There! Isn't that better?" Kaede let go of his hands and looked at him.

"U-Um, Kaede.." Shuichi tried to speak, but he couldn't."

"What? O-OH! R-Right, I needed to hold your hands, okay? I didn't mean to do it in such a w-weird way.." Then Kaede's face started blushing.

"I-It's not a problem.." Shuichi mumbled.

 

_Why am I feeling like this? I only met Kaede today._

 

 

_Actually, that's not true. But still.._

 

_There's something about Kaede, I just don't know what it is._

 

 

_I feel like, she means a lot more to me than I think._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe this chapter was much better and longer than the first one because the during the time I was writing the first one I was tired.
> 
> I was going to implement the entire Home Economics, but that would've made the chapter longer. I believe it's long enough as it is.
> 
> Can't get enough Kokichi here? Don't worry you'll see him in the next chapter as well.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I added in that "Runtaro" because I couldn't help myself.


	3. Meet-up

Everybody was working on their curry, even though many had such difficulties.

Himiko couldn't get the rice off of her fingers, and Angie spent to much time carving the vegetables into unique shapes and statues.

Kaito tried to cut the chicken pieces, although each piece was a pound large. Korekiyo was confused on how much seasoning he should add.

Shuichi and Kaede were doing fine until they both suffered from getting the onion's acid into their eyes.

Miu was slacking off, but the teacher came over and yelled at her, making her help her partner Natsu with some of the work.

Once all curries were finished, they all had drastic differences in the result.

"Himiko and Angie, your rice is way too lumpy and sticky. Also, the vegetables are cut in.. Extraordinary shapes." The teacher took a look at the curry. Himiko sighed loudly, while Angie shot straight up.

"This is art! You can not stop it!" Angie pointed her finger in the air, being very annoyed.

"Miu and Natsu! Your finishing touches are very sloppy, and it looks as though you didn't try to separate the sides from the curry." Natsu looked over at Miu accusingly, who only said:

"Pbft! My golden brain doesn't work on food."

"Shuichi and Kaede, how much vinegar did you put in there?" The teacher took a sniff. Kaede laughed nervously, as Shuichi's face started to burn with embarrassment.

"Kaito, Korekiyo, the chicken isn't even edible-sized!" The teacher pointed at the chicken, taking up half of the plate. Korekiyo glared at Kaito, who could only smile.

"In conclusion, this class has fairly well for their first time. But I expect improvement and practice!" Kaito groaned. "Now, since you all finished early you can rest until the bell rings." The teacher sat down and started reading a cookbook. Everybody in the classroom started to talk to one another.

"Haha, we did better than I thought we would." Kaede laughed, looking at Shuichi.

"Sorry I was such a pointless partner. I've never actually tried cooking before." Shuichi proclaimed truthfully.

"Hey, you weren't pointless at all! Don't say that." Kaede protested, pouting. "Can't you remember what we talking about?" Kaede moved closer to Shuichi's face.

"U-Uh, yes. I-I do." Shuichi struggled not to look away like he always did, or Kaede would get mad at him again.

"Hey, one day, could you put your hat off?" Kaede moved away, making Shuichi comfortable again.

"Why should I?"

"I think it'll make you look more courageous and out-going. Looking at you with that hat just... Gives off bad vibes. I mean, in a good way of course!" Kaede consoled Shuichi after realizing what she said.

"Would it really?" Shuichi censured, doubtfully.

"Of course! But I'm not gonna force you or anything. I wouldn't do that." Kaede swore.

"I don't really know Kaede..."

"Please? It's a promise!" Kaede's wrapped her hands around Shuichi's, making him redder.

 _It's warm, like before. Really soft, and- Wait, Why am I thinking about this?!_ Shuichi pulled his hand away quickly, murmuring "S-Sure."

Kaede looked at him confusingly.

 

 

 

"Kaede," Himiko patted her on the shoulder, making her turn around and putting her back towards Shuichi. "Um, Angie said that you never saw me do a magic trick."

"That is true." Kaede nodded.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe I could pull a magic trick in front of everybody after school. Would you like to see?"

 _Wait, everybody?_ Kaede immediately thought of an idea.

"Himiko! You just gave me a great idea!" Kaede put her hands on Himiko's shoulders and looked at her in the eyes. "We should do a meet-up!"

"A meet-up?"

"Y'know, a meet-up where everybody gathers around. Kind of like a reunion." Kaede offered.

"That actually sounds pretty nice..." Himiko snorted.

"Indeed! It does! I shall join!" Angie jumped in the air, eavesdropping on the conversation. "Hey hey hey, doesn't it sound like a great idea, everyone?" Angie turned over at Kaito, Korekiyo, and Miu.

"A reunion? Are you sure it's going to be  _only_ that?" Miu gargled.

"Don't even speak anymore, Miu." Korekiyo stabbed her with his eyes.

"Well, that sounds pretty nice! I'll try and get Maki roll to come along!" Kaito showed a thumbs up.

"Maybe I could encourage Ouma to come." Shuichi hesitated, thinking.

"Ouma? Are we seriously going to invite Ouma!?" Miu quavered.

"I never said I successfully would be able to," Shuichi added, nervously.

"When I mean everybody, I mean everybody! Even Ouma." Kaede proposed.

"I suppose I could try and get Gonta and the others.." Korekiyo face brightened up. "Every Ultimate in the same room, wonderful, it is."

"Yeah, let's gather around at the front gate of the school. We could all meet up at my house, of course." Kaede offered sincerely.

"Your house? Are you sure it isn't that much work? We could do it at my house!" Kaito protested kindly.

"No, it's fine. My parents and sister won't be home anyway, so we'll all be alone." Kaede promulgated.

"Your house, huh?" Shuichi glimpsed at Kaede.

"Mhm! What about it?" Kaede turned to Shuichi.

"Ah, it's... Actually, I feel-"

"Quick question but, what are we even gonna talk about?" Himiko interrupted.

 _Damnit!_ Shuichi yelled in his head.

"Ah, well, pick up on things. Well, since you guys don't remember, we'll just talk about normal stuff." Kaede smiled. "Like, your hobbies or stories, something like that."

"Pah! That's boring! Do something more! In fact, I have a good idea..." Miu baffled.

"Whatever it is, do not make anything R-rated. Your mouth is plenty enough for us to handle." Korekiyo snapped at her.

"Guys, guys. I have a pretty good idea for us to do. It's-" Kaito got cut off by the bell.

"Alright! Try and get everyone to come." Kaede picked up her bag and went to the exit of the classroom.

"Wait, Kaede-"

"Shuichi, let's get our pals alright?" Kaito put his hand on Shuichi's shoulder.

"O-Ok.." Shuichi sighed.

 _Maybe next time. I need to talk to her. Be more confident Shuichi!_ Shuichi banged his head on the wall.

"S-Shuichi! Are you okay!?" Kaito whimpered in confusion.

 

 

Shuichi and Kaito went in the hallways to find some people. Shuichi didn't really remember who some of them were, as Kaito got a twin-tailed girl, a girl with a green hair tie, and a very very short man with a hat with horns.

"Shuichi! It's nice to see you! Well, not really, by the fact that you are a degenerate male." The tall girl wept, giving Shuichi a devastating glare.

"Same! Gonta misses all of his friends!" Gonta gave Shuichi a big 'hug," lifting Shuichi off from the ground.

"Woah! Hey, Shuichi is MY friend! Also, he doesn't remember anything so he thinks all of you guys are weirdos." Kaito added quickly.

"You should've told us earlier," Ryoma stated, annoyed. Shuichi laughed it off, making the atmosphere a little less tense. "Well, I'm Ryoma Hoshi. Just call me Hoshi."

"I'm Tenko Chabashira! Don't expect me to be nice. I don't go easy on males." She puffed her chest up.

"..." The twin-tailed girl stared at Shuichi.

"I-I'm Shuichi Saihara..." Shuichi gulped.

"Good. I'm Maki Harukawa." She moved her eyes away.

"Um, Harukawa-san, you don't make the person who doesn't remember introduce themselves first." Tenko tapped her shoulder.

"Doesn't matter. I don't remember either." Maki put Tenko's hand away from her.

 _Ah, she doesn't remember as well._  

"We're making a meet-up where everybody will be there! You guys have to come." Kaito cajoled cheerfully.

"No thanks." Maki coldly answered.

"H-Huh? Why not Maki!" Kaito gasped.

"Don't call me by my first name so casually." Maki glared at him.

 _Oh boy, this is going to be tough._ Shuichi scratched the back of his head.

"Oh right, you don't remember anything either huh?" Kaito sighed, as Maki looked away uncomfortably.

"What do you mean? You all act as if I'm dumb." Maki scowled.

"Harukawa-chan, I was in the same situation as you. I forget everybody. But just listen to what they have to say, and more and more memories will pop up." Shuichi whispered to Maki.

"Why you-" Maki was about to insult Shuichi, though her head direction was suddenly towards Tenko.

"Harukawa-san! As much as I hate filthy degenerate males, you should do what Kaito is saying! It will benefit you." Tenko announced proudly.

"... No." Maki stayed calm and quiet.

"She has a point." Ryoma turned to Tenko.

"Wha- she didn't even say anything!" Tenko bawled, unclear of what that meant.

"Come on Maki-roll!" Kaito cheered playfully, looking at Maki happily like a dog.

"M-Maki roll?" Maki's face started to turn anxious. 

"Ah, right. You probably don't like that. I'll just call you Har-"

"No. It's not that. I just feel like I've heard that nickname before. Coming from you." Maki stammered, realizing what she just said.

"Haha! So you do remember! Just a little bit. But I got a feeling you'll remember more soon!" Kaito chuckled.

"Guys, I think we should get going. Kaede's most likely waiting for us." Shuichi asserted, wondering when this conversation will ever end.

"I never said I would go," Maki replied forcefully.

"It's no point; I'll just drag you along." Kaito took Maki's hand and pulled her.

"H-Hey, what do you think you're!?" Maki argued, but Kaito kept dragging her along while the others stood there, not knowing what to do.

"AGH! HOW DARE MOMOTA-KUN TOUCH MAKI-SAN LIKE THAT!" Tenko banged her foot on the floor.

"We should get going as well. There's no point in just standing here." Ryoma suggested, adjusting his sight over to Shuichi.

"A-Ah, yes. We should." Shuichi agreed.

_What's the relationship with those two?_

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 _Perhaps holding his hand twice was too much... Would he think that would be too clingy?_ Kaede remembered when Shuichi quickly pulled away from her.

_Agh, what made him pull away so fast?_

_He was blushing, perhaps embarrassment?_

_Gosh, maybe I'm thinking about this too much._

 

Kaede stood at the outside gate of the school, waiting for everybody else to come. She and everybody in the Home Economics came, along as Rantaro, Ouma, Tojo, and Kiibo.

"Kaede, are you okay? You seem to be thinking about something. Is it bothering you?" Tojo hesitated, glancing at Kaede.

"O-Oh, it's fine. Nothing at all." Kaede lied.

"Ugh, Kaede. You have practicing to do. Stuttering like that won't make your lie better. 1/10. Horrible." Kokichi fumed at Kaede.

"Lie?" Tojo repeated, looking more worried than before.

"K-Kokichi!" Kaede bellowed, staring at Kokichi angrily. Kokichi smiled and spoke.

"I hate lying! It's the worst." Kokichi accusingly pointed at Kaede. "Anyone who lies is just unforgivable!"

"Says the one who lies all the time." Kiibo annoyingly claimed, suddenly everybody was glaring at Kokichi.

"Whoops. I made a mistake." Kokichi grinned.

"You're somewhat very annoying. And I've only met you just now." Himiko informed, making a mocking face.

"PBFT! You should've seen him in the class trials. He's nothing but trouble!" Miu beamed.

"Says the cum dumpster who can't get anything right." Kokichi babbled, making Miu drop to her knees.

"Don't worry Himiko, he will be punished by God!" Angie comforted Himiko, patting her on the shoulder.

"I don't think that's something God would do, Angie," Rantaro noted.

"Gonta thinks that anything God does is reasonable!" Gonta smiled.

"See, Amami-kun? You must let everything go, God can do the work. That is why we praise him for all his doings. God deserves everything." Angie started to pat Rantaro on the back as well. Rantaro sighed, letting it happen.

"Don't you think it's a bit weird that they haven't shown up yet? Everybody else has left the school." Korekiyo pointed out, as everybody noticed that suddenly.

"Well, don't fret! I'm sure they're just coming here right now." Kaede assured.

 

"I said let go, you idiot!" Maki yelled as Kaito is running, holding her hand.

"Hey, guys! Sorry, we're late. Had a bit of trouble." Kaito stopped right in front of them, smiling.

"Why are you guys holding hands?" Himiko looked at Kaito's fingers, intertwining with Maki's.

 _Haha. I kind of knew something was going on with them._ Kaede smiled peacefully.

"You guys are finally getting it on? It's about fucking time!" Miu beseeched, making Maki's face grow red.

"I-It's not like that! He-"

"Yup! It's definitely that." Kaito announced without hesitation.

"W-What!? You're not joking?" Kiibo gasped.

"Of course he isn't! Two humans, deeply in love. Soon later, they will reproduce another human." Korekiyo put his hands on his face, as he is very excited. Maki kicked him in the face soon after, making him collapse on the ground.

"It's not. That." Maki stared at the rest of us, intensely. Kaito went over to whisper something in Maki's ear, making her flinch. She punched Kaito in the face, but not brutally as she did with Korekiyo. 

"Hey, guys! We're here!" Shuichi came over, panting. Ryoma wasn't breaking a sweat, though immediately went over to hug Himiko. 

"HIMMMIIIKKKOOOO!" Tenko hugged Himiko.

"H-Heyyy... Get off.." Himiko struggled but soon excepted it after a few seconds. 

"I've missed you so much! Has any of these males touched you!?" Tenko put her down and suddenly looked at all the boys, even at Shuichi and Ryoma who wasn't an inch near Himiko.

"No.. And stop... You're embarrassing me." Himiko claimed, pushing Tenko a little bit away from her.

"Why? It's fine, after all when Tenko say she missed you Tenko really meant it..." Tenko's voice started to become smoother and calmer. Himiko's face started to turn bright red. She looked away from Tenko nervously.

"Y-Yeah... Boy, am I tired..." Himiko excused herself from Tenko, moving away from her.

"I wonder..." Kiibo thought about something.

"What is it Kiibo?" Kaede asked, turned her head to him.

"Ah, it's nothing." Kiibo waved his hands around.

"I bet it's something that robots can't comprehend. Y'know, cause love is something like scraps of metal like Kiibo don't know about." Kokichi beamed mischievously.

"I can't even stand your robophobic actions. Please stop pestering me like this, I know you're just doing it on purpose." Kiibo sighed.

"Aw, that's no fun! But if you really mean it..." Kokichi pulled out a magnet and stuck it on Kiibo. "Wooooahhh! You're just like a fridge."

"I AM NOT!" Kiibo yelled at him, taking the magnet off.

 _There they go... Again..._ Kaede giggled.

"What's so funny?" Shuichi replied.

"Ah, it's nothing. Now, shall we get going?" Kaede asked.

"Alright! Let's get going!" Kaito started to march in one direction.

"Kaito, my house is this way." Kaede pointed to the opposite direction of where Kaito was marching.

"Of course! I knew that. Definitely." Kaito spun around, marching to where Kaede was pointing. Maki smiled a little, surprising Shuichi. Maki looked back at him.

"What are you staring at? Do you want to die?" Maki threateningly glared.

"U-Uh, I-"

"Gosh, are you slowpokes moving or what?" Kokichi groaned, looking at them.

"Ah, right!" Shuichi nervously jogged towards Kaede. Maki went and passed Kokichi, although Kokichi whispered something in her ear.

"Assasins, am I right?" Kokichi smiled. Maki's face turned into fear.

"How do you-" Maki's voice was interrupted.

"Don't worry, like I'm going to tell anyone. Besides, everybody already knows. What's the point?" Kokichi laughed out loud. "But if you want, I could. I mean-"

Maki's hand briefly went onto Kokichi's neck, lifting him up from the ground.

"Gh- This again huh? Ha..." Kokichi's voice quavered, making it harder for him to breathe.

"Maki!" Kaito ran over.

"M-Momota?" Maki's hand let go of Kokichi, as Kokichi ran over hiding behind Kaito.

"Oooooo! Maki's in trooouuuubbllleee!" Kokichi grinned evilly. Kaito sighed.

"Come on, everybody is waiting for us. Don't do anything to piss her off, you buffoon." Kaito nudged Kokichi in the head, pushing him aside. He went jogging back to the others. Kokichi laughed and looked back at Maki.

"See? I'm no liar. They already know." Kokichi indicated, teasing Maki.

"But... How?"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Aaaaannndd... Viola! This is the dining place." Kaede showed a clean, large chabudai table well enough to sit 20 people. "Make yourself at home." Everybody gathered around and took a seat, as Hoshi would rather stand.

"Alright; I have to say this but, WHY DOES SHUICHI, MAKI ROLL, AND HIMIKO HAVE TO FORGET EVERYTHING!" Kaito banged the table, shaking it and frightening everyone but Hoshi and Maki.

"Momota-kun, the table!" Kaede started panicking.

"Sorry, I'm just really confused. Why them? Why not us?" Kaito addressed the question.

"Is it not obvious?" Kokichi teased earnestly.

"Obvious? What do you mean?" Hoshi grunted impatiently.

"Aghhh- I don't want to be the Ultimate Detective right now. You all with your weak brains, it should be obvious by now." Kokichi grinned menacingly.

"So are you going to tell us? Or just sit there stupidly like the degenerate male you are!" Tenko hissed at Kokichi.

"All this fighting is getting me sleepy..." Himiko's restless head went downwards.

"No more fighting! Or Himiko will start to sleep." Tenko's voice went quieter.

 _I gotta think. Why do Shuichi, Maki, and Himiko forget everything?_ Kaede thought.

"Kiiboy, you should know." Kokichi looked over at him, his face expressionless when he stated that.

"Wha- me? Why me?" Kiibo entreated, confused.

"Gosh, I have to explain all of the sudden? I was the one who died, remember." Kokichi's large grin continuously stretched on his face. "Remember when I died, Kiibo? Who was with you? Who were the bystanders? It was only like, 5 of us." 

 _What is he talking about?_ Kaede pondered, taking it in.

"B-Bystanders?"

"I mean, I don't want to spoil it. But it's clearly obvious that only you should know. Saihara-kun, Harukawa-san, and Yumeno-chan. Those three." Kokichi proclaimed. "Obviously, you died as well, since well, I guess *Momota-kun* killed me." Kokichi looked at Maki, who was seemingly confused. "Therefore, when you died, who were the people who were still alive?"

"..." Kiibo stayed silent, but he it looked like he still didn't understand.

_The people who were still alive..._

_From Kokichi's statements, he claimed that he died in the killing game, and Kaito was the killer. Kaito didn't object, so I'm assuming that was true._

 

 

**BRAIN DRIVE**

 

**How many people were left?**

**6 people.**

 

 

**Who was still alive during the event of Kokichi's death?  
**

**_Shuichi, Himiko, Maki, Kiibo, and Kaito._ **

 

**According to Kokichi, who else died?**

**_Kaito._ **

 

_I got it!_

"Shuichi, Maki, Kiibo, and Himiko were still alive when Kaito and Kokichi died. So they were the only ones left in the killing game." Kaede thoroughly explained.

"Ding ding ding! Finish it off, Kaede!" Kokichi clapped along, looking all cheerful.

"A-Anyway," Kaede ignored Kokichi, "I'm pretty sure that Shuichi, Maki, Kiibo, and Himiko are the survivors of the killing game."

"Actually, I died," Kiibo exclaimed.

"H-Huh? How?"

"I regained my memories, I'm sure of it," Kiibo explained.

"Now YOU should've told us earlier." Hoshi declared, rolling his eyes.

"Kiibo, care to tell us how you died?" Kokichi encouraged, getting amusement from every remark getting made.

"It was to save Saihara-kun, Harukawa-san, and Yumeno-chan from the killing game." Kiibo looked down, nervous.

"Save them from what, Kiiboy?" Kokichi asked calmly.

"Please don't call me that." Kiibo looked away awkwardly. "Now that I think about it, it was only because they wanted to escape the academy. I sacrificed myself, and that's it, I'm sure."

"No, that's wrong!" Maki slammed the desk with her hand.

"What!? What is?" Kiibo countered, trying to get proof.

"There's more to it. It wasn't because me, Shuichi, and Himiko wanted to escape the academy. It's bigger than that. I just can't put my finger on it, since I lost my memories." Maki tried to think.

"Harukawa-san, I get what you're trying to say. I feel like something is missing from Kiibo's statement as well. I know he told what he knew because I used a truth spell on him." Himiko dictated.

"Ahhh! Himiko, you're so incredible and talented!" Tenko gave Himiko a hug, as Himiko tried to force her way out of it, but gave up and enjoyed it instead.

"Shuichi, do you have anything to say about this?" Kirumi glanced over at the speechless boy.

"Gonta believes Shuichi should say something, so we all know what happened! Gonta died, so he not so sure." Gonta chuckled.

"Yes yes! I died as well. God will punish you if you don't say anything." Angie pointed her finger at Shuichi, her aura getting more dark and creepy.

"C'mon guys, let's not pester him like that. Take your time, Shuichi." Kaede smiled at him, making Shuichi's face smile back.

"Thanks, Kaede. But, I do have something to say. Do you know who Tsumugi Shirogane is?" Shuichi asked everybody.

"That name sounds familiar," Maki stated.

"Same, I've heard that name before. I'm too tired to use my memory potion on myself though." Himiko broke free from Tenko's grasp. Everybody looked at each other, dumbfounded.

 

 

"Who is that?" Nearly everyone but Himiko, Maki, and Shuichi said.

"Wha, you don't know who that is?" Shuichi gasped.

"I do not have a name like Tsumugi Shirogane stored in my memory card. Or any indication of that person, that is." Kiibo claimed, the first one to speak.

"Nishishishishi... Very interesting..." Kokichi laughed.

"What are you hiding from us Ouma-kun? Do you know who Tsumugi Shirogane is?" Miu contended.

"Of course I don't you filthy blowhole." Kokichi rolled his eyes and Miu started sweating everywhere. "I have no idea who that is, but if the survivors know it then it must be valuable information."

"He has a point..." Kaede murmured. "What else do you guys know?"

"Ah, I don't really remember anything but that... But Tsumugi Shirogane..." Shuichi started to ponder more.

"She has something to do with the killing game... Maybe she was a participant?" Himiko nodded at her own statement."Yeah, she was part of the killing game somehow."

"Then why don't Gonta remember her? This is getting really confusing." Gonta asked sadly.

"Gonta, Gonta. It's okay! God knows, and one day he will tell you!" Angie patted Gonta's back, as Gonta suddenly start to smile.

"Hey, Kaede. How did you die?" Shuichi looked over at her.

"Oh, me? I umm... Killed Rantaro... And I got punished." Kaede answered quietly. "Sorry, Rantaro..."

"Ah, it's nothing, I'm fine," Rantaro reassured.

"We both know you're lying, Rantaro," Kokichi added.

"... Yeah, it's not fine. Why'd you kill me, Kaede?" Rantaro's voice started to get angrier.

"Rantaro, please. There is no need for hostility." Korekiyo warned him. "Humans breaking apart is the last thing I would like to see."

"I... Why did I kill you, actually?" Kaede's eyes widen. "I didn't kill you to escape... Why did I kill you? Why can't I remember?"

"It's because your killing has to be related to Tsumugi Shirogane then." Kiibo inclined. "I don't remember why you killed him, but it's not for a bad thing. I'm sure of it."

"Correct! Kaede's kill has to be related to Tsumugi Shirogane! Can't believe you actually got that, Kiiboy." Kokichi patted Kiibo on the head.

"Do not treat me like a d-dog, please." Kiibo stuttered.

"Gosh, that's not the place where you touch Kiibo." Miu pulled Kiibo closer to her, making him very flustered.

"Iruma-chan? What are you-" Miu tickled his waists, making Kiibo all jiggly and giggly. "What did you do with me?"

"I put a tickling sensation nerve in you!"

"H-Huh!? When!?" Kiibo entreated, abruptly.

"Y'know, when I was upgrading you. Why? Cause I fucking wanted to!" Miu laughed and patted Kiibo on the head.

"That is no excuse, Miu. Please close your mouth." Korekiyo glared at her.

"A-anyway..." Kaede said, hoping that could change the topic.

"I feel like you killed Rantaro because of me," Shuichi admitted, very straight-forward. "I-I mean, I just thought about something for a second. I know you killed Rantaro, I just feel really guilty about it for some reason. Nothing in particular, though."

"Huh? You?" Kaede hesitated. She thought about when it was Punishment Time, how everybody got the chance to talk to her one last time.

 

**_That's why this is my fault. All of this happened because my detective work was wrong._ **

**_If I hadn't been so stupid..._ **

**_... Rantaro wouldn't have died... And Kaede wouldn't be a murderer!_ **

 

_Something about that.. feels off._

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure it's nothing." Kaede patted Shuichi on the back, smiling.

"Ah, you're probably right," Shuichi concluded, still looking unsure. 

"Gonta has one big question." Gonta put his hand up. "Gonta kill Miu for a big reason, he found flashback light. Flashback light shows the world ending, but the world no end. Why is that?"

"What does he mean by that?" Kiurmi asked Kaito was about to answer her until;

"You weren't alive when he killed Miu, Tojo-san," Kokichi answered simply. "Don't worry about the questions you don't want the answers to," Kokichi smirked. Everybody could feel a vicious vibe coming off from his presence alone.

"..." Kirumi started to sweat.

"Well, I don't know what to say about that. Everything isn't really making sense. I mean, Rantaro should be dead. The survivors should remember. Honestly, I don't know what's going on around here." Kiibo admitted.

"Hey, I lost my memories. How do you think I feel?" Himiko complained.

"That is true." Hoshi agreed with Kiibo. "If anything, this is complicated than the killing game."

"Until we find something related to the killing game, how about we just enjoy our youth for now?" Kaede offered, making people nod their heads.

"That sounds nice... I don't feel like thinking right now." Himiko yawned, as Tenko yawned as well, matching her moves.

"Aw, Kaede, just when it was about to become interesting." Kokichi angrily wailed.

"Interesting? What's so interesting about this?" Shuichi rejoiced, concerned.

"Because it's funnnnnn! Duh? What else? But now without the killing game, everybody has to live normal boring lives at high school. Don't you think it gets repetitive? The happiness in life? So that's why when something fun and interesting happens, it's always nice to enjoy it while it lasts. But now!? There are so many mysteries, and you're just gonna sit there for graduation? It's sickening! Sad! So why not sit here and chat, so we can make this a totally-not-boring but fun place to live!" Kokichi trailed off, his premise of his way of thinking about how they all should live their lives intrigued them in a bad way.

"I-Is that h-how you see the world? It's fucking sickening!" Miu accused loudly.

"Kokichi, where are you getting at? Are you saying we shouldn't enjoy our lives we have when we all are supposed to be dead?" Hoshi shuddered, not enjoying anything Kokichi said.

"Wow, I'm not the bad guy here. I'm just saying if you WANT to make your life interesting, then think of the killing game a little more! Research! Unless you want to live the boring life you have right now." Kokichi quipped, standing up. "But, I'm getting a feeling everybody disagrees with me here. Therefore, I'm just going to take my leave. Have fun..." Kokichi headed for the front door.

"Wait, Ouma-kun!" Kaede stood up and grabbed his shoulder.

"Huh? What does the piano princess want to do with me?" Kokichi turned around, smiling innocently, making Kaede uncomfortable.

"I um, don't think you should see what I said like that. I mean, I do actually want to figure the mysteries out. But I just kind of want to lay back, y'know? We have all the time in the world." Kaede encouraged Kokichi. "I think you should see it like that!" Kaede smiled.

"... Yeah! You're right!" Kokichi played along, smiling. All of the sudden the atmosphere between them became nicer and happier.

"Um, Kaede, I think he's just faking-" Shuichi tried to tell her, but Kaito shushed him.

"Let it be," Kaito whispered.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's getting kind of late... Tenko can't miss out on her Neo-Aikido training!" Tenko stood up. "Sorry, everybody!" She waved and ran to the door, leaving it wide open.

"Umm... What she said... I need to test out my magic potions." Himiko excused herself and ran to the direction she was headed.

"Augh, my batteries are running low." Kiibo looked at himself. "I must leave before it-" A hissing sound went out of Kiibo's body.

"Shit! Don't worry! Golden Brain Miu is on the way!" Miu picked the dizzy Kiibo up, waved everybody goodbye, and then ran out of the door.

"... I'll just take my leave." Awkwardly, Hoshi-kun walked towards the door.

"Gonta can accompany you! Like the gentlemen he is!" Gonta stood up and walked towards Hoshi.

"I'll watch them just to make sure they don't do anything stupid." Maki pushed herself up.

"Hey! Can I come with you?" Kaito reached for her and held her hand.

"W-What did I say about holding my hand!?" Maki argued, but she didn't seem to be struggling out of it. Kaito smiled at her, making her face grow very red.

"Okay, guys! See you later! Thanks for having me over, Kaede!" Kaito grinned and dragged the domesticated Maki out of the house.

"It appears that I should take my leave as well." Korekiyo reached for the door.

"Woo hoo! Don't forget about me!" Angie ran up to Korekiyo.

"For some reason, I believe that them being together is not a very good idea. I shall come as well if you wish." Kirumi stood behind Angie. 

"God says that's okay! Come along!" Angie praised, welcoming Kirumi in. Them three left the house.

"Welp, I have a lot of sisters to take care of. Have fun." Rantaro was about to stand up.

"Sorry, Amami-kun..." Kaede looked down, very guilty.

"For what?" Rantaro asked, dumbfounded.

"For killing you! I know It wasn't meant for you, I was trying to kill... Somebody... I just feel like if I killed them, then we'd all be able to leave the killing game." Kaede admitted, whole-heartily. "But all I did was end up killing you. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry... I'm a horrible friend-"

"Stop. Right there." Rantaro made Kaede quiet before she trailed off anymore. "Don't say that. You're an amazing friend. It just kind of took me by surprise, that's all." Rantaro reassured her.

"R-Really...?" Kaede started to smile.

"Yup, really. Don't beat yourself up about it." Rantaro gave Kaede a pat on the head, making her blush a little.

 _Smooth, Amami._ Shuichi thought.  _I could do that if I wanted to._

Shuichi's face started to pucker up. "Hmph." He murmured.

"Oi, Saihara-kun, you look angry about something." Kokichi teased. "Are you jealous or something?"

"Jealous?" Rantaro asked, as his hand went off from Kaede's head.

"N-No!" Shuichi started to fumble on his words. 

"Ah, whatever. We both know what you think anyway." Kokichi grinned, making Shuichi aggravated. 

"Well, I better get going. Don't be sad, okay Kaede?" He waved and headed for the door.

"Take me with you!" Kokichi jumped on his back, making them both topple.

"Kokichi! Get off of me!" Rantaro tried to push him off, as he was headed for the door. A silent "Nishishi" can be heard.

"..." Shuichi and Kaede stood in silence.

"U-Um! Shouldn't you be going? Oh wait; I mean, was that rude? I-" Kaede tried to fix her words.

"N-No! I-I um, don't need to go home right now. I could stay for a bit. Well unless you don't want me to!" Shuichi stammered.

They both start to laugh at their own awkwardness.

"I was really hoping to play the piano today, but I was just too into of all that happened that I got carried away talking." Kaede giggled. "I'm such a clutz." 

"I would really like to hear you play. I bet you'll sound amazing, the type of person you are." Shuichi stated. Kaede gasped.

"H-Huh! S-Saihara-kun, you say really embarrassing things so easily..." Kaede's face blushed.

"A-Ah, you think so?"

"I could play for you right now..." Kaede offered.

"That would be really nice." Shuichi smiled, as Kaede led him to her piano room. The grand piano was large, and fit at least half the room. The other half was filled with CDs and piano sheets.

"I'll just start off with a nice, piano song. I think you'll like it." Kaede sat down on the piano, as Shuichi was preparing herself, standing stiffly near the piano. Kaede pressed on the keys, and the [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n9oQEa-d5rU) began.

 

 

 

 

Shuichi's face started to differ.

_It's beautiful._

_She looks so peaceful while playing it._

Shuichi's body relaxed, listening to every part of the song. Kaede was smiling, proudly.

_I wonder if she really wanted me to hear her._

Shuichi smiled as well. He really didn't know what an Ultimate was, but if Kaede was the Ultimate Pianist, then he would believe her straight away.

The song ended quicker than he wanted to.

"So, what'd you think?" Kaede nervously asked.

"U-Um, the piano was nice!" He blurted.

"Oh, so you're going to compliment the piano and not me?" Kaede teased.

"Ugh, I mean- It was beautiful! Everything was!" Shuichi stammered, talking even faster.

"I was just joking." Kaede giggled.

_Her laughing..._

"Everything about your performance was amazing. The song was beautiful, and you looked so happy playing it. It gave the room such a nice feeling, I didn't want it to stop. You really are wonderful, Akamatsu-san." Shuichi complimented with such melody in his voice, as he really meant it.

"Saihara-kun, R-Really, y-you do say t-things so easily..." Kaede's face turned red.

"Hey, Kaede, why do you play the piano?" Shuichi asked.

"Huh? That's kind of random." She knocked back into her senses. 

"Ah, I was just wondering. You never really told me why." Shuichi proposed.

"Well, I did in the Killing Game. It's kind of weird to tell you again." Kaede admitted, her face sweating.

"Sorry, I don't really remember. You don't have to answer it." Shuichi prodded.

"No, it's fine. Really. It's not a big deal, but... When I play the piano, I love seeing the smiles on everyone's faces. It makes me happy as well. I want to make people smile more, and let them enjoy what I play on the piano."

"Wow, Akamatsu-san, you really thought about this."

"That's it, honestly. It's not that special." She starts to fiddle around with her hands.

"I find that special, though. Not many would play piano just for that. You always think of others than yourself, Kaede."

"Haha... You're really Shuichi Saihara, aren't you?"

"H-Huh!? What do you mean?"

"In the killing game, I remember that you felt so guilty that the fact that the evidence proved that I was the one who killed Rantaro. And you showed the truth, sending me to my death. Though you felt that you were the one you did it. I remember you said that I shouldn't always think of everyone but myself." 

"I, I did that?"

"Mhm... You were a pretty cool dude, Shuichi! Only if you were just a little braver."

"I know I should be more brave, Kaede. It's kind of hard sometimes."

"Don't worry, I don't want to pressure you or anything. Just a suggestion."

"Oh, right..."

They looked at each other in silence.

"Saihara-kun?"

"H-Hm?"

"Can you call me Kaede, from now on?"

"Huh!?" Shuichi practically fell backward.

"Please? I'll call you by your first name, as well..." Kaede started to blush. She looked away from his face.

"U-Um... Okay..." Shuichi stayed silent.

"Jeez! Don't go all silent on me now! You're making this more embarrassing."

"Ah! Right... K-Ka... Kaede..." Shuichi uttered. It took a second for Kaede to put her blushing face into her hands. "Akamatsu-san! Are you alright?" Shuichi reached for her.

"I'm alright... But you called me Akamatsu again... Shuichi." This time, Shuichi started to look away from her, putting his hat in front of his face to hide it. "Haha, sorry." Kaede giggled playfully.

"Hey, Akama- Kaede?" Shuichi stopped himself.

"M-Mhm?" Kaede put her legs on her chest.

"Do you know the reason why I wear this hat?" Shuichi asked.

"Huh? That's kind of sudden."

"I know, I just feel like I've told you before."

"It's because of that one case, right? Where you found out who the killer was, and then they looked at you. You didn't like that, so you put a hat on." Kaede answered.

"W-Woah! I didn't think you'd get that much correctly." Shuichi gawked.

"Haha, you did tell me though." Kaede smiled. Shuichi looked at her, nervously. "What is it?"

"I'm only going to show you this, okay?" Shuichi inhaled, making Kaede nervous. And then he took off his hat.

 

 

 

 

Kaede laughed. "You do look more handsome." Shuichi blushed.

"I... Probably look different, don't I?"

"You do. In a good way." Kaede looked down. Shuichi could see the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Kaede? What's wrong!? Do I look THAT bad?"

"N-No! That's not it!" She smiled. "You fulfilled my promise. I'm so happy."

Shuichi smiled at her, wiping the tears off from her face.

 

_No fair, Kaede._

 

_You made me fall in love with you._

 


	4. Invitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this chapter took so much time. A lot of personal business showed up, as well as school. Hopefully, for this late Christmas, I can give you guys this chapter.

"Damnit!" Shuichi kicked a pillow, making it hit the wall and fall the floor. Kaito and Shuichi were in the living room, in Shuichi's house, as Shuichi invited him over. Well, instead of inviting over, it's more like Kaito sneaking into Shuichi's backyard when Shuichi texted him the address. Surprisingly, Kaito doesn't give a damn about using doors. Or Kaito doesn't care about a law that's called breaking and entering. 

Shuichi wasn't really the type to say words that would be inappropriate or even if it was something as little as "damn." Kaito knows that for a fact because he knows that even himself is a person who has no problem with speaking what's on his mind. Taking that into consideration, Kaito felt like he should take Shuichi seriously.

"Chill, bro. What's gotten you so worked up already in the morning? You've been like this ever since I came over." Kaito sounded worried, while he was fidgeting on his phone browsing through some text messages.

Shuichi sighed and sat on the white couch Kaito was sitting on. "If I tell you, promise don't laugh at me." Shuichi stared at Kaito with a serious face than his usual, calm collected face. Kaito took it as a sign and then responded with his calm, collected face.

"Bro's honor." Kaito took his fist and banged it against his chest twice, like an ape. It made Shuichi laugh from the inside, happy with the silly friend he has now. Of course, Kaito has his faults, but he's always energetic that it's funny when he does something stupid.

"I think I'm going crazy." Shuichi groaned, planting his face in his hands. Kaito became even more worried.

"Whoa. Why?" Kaito carped, his eyes now glued to Shuichi's face. Kaito didn't really understand what Shuichi meant by "crazy," since he knows that Shuichi's either using it as a figure of speech or that solitary is an option for Shuichi.

"So, after you guys left, I was talking to Kaede for a few more minutes alone," Shuichi explained.

"This already doesn't sound well." 

"Hear me out, Kaito!" Shuichi rolled his eyes while the giggling Kaito joked. "She played the piano for me, right? And all of a sudden, I'm fumbling on my words..." Shuichi was about to say,  _"And I keep thinking of her as of late."_ and then he shook his head.  _What's wrong with me?_

"Dude. We already know." Kaito went back to scrolling on his phone, as Shuichi gasped.

"What do you mean?" Shuichi glared upwards.

"I mean it was pretty obvious at day one. You and Kaede during the killing game? Everybody thought you two were already a couple. You probably fell in love with her. Twice." Kaito detailed, his voice sounding pretty bland than earlier. He put his hand on Shuichi's shoulder. "If anything, you should go for it."

"Gh!? What do you mean by that?" Shuichi face started to become red.

"You know what I'm talking about, bro. Just, go for it. Take me and Maki roll for example." Kaito necessitated, very proud to even state something about him and Maki.

"You two aren't even dating-"

"WE WILL SOON!" Kaito banged on the couch, making Shuichi even worried about his well-being sometimes.

"Seriously, I have no idea how in the world Maki is going to end up with you," Shuichi avowed, looking at Kaito as if he's done something stupid. Kaito sobered, slumping in his seat. He was saying things like 'you're so mean, Shuichi.' Even though Shuichi was a bit enjoying the demise of his friend becoming all sad over his crush. "Since I'm so desperate, let me hear your fantastic advice on dating," Shuichi said sarcastically, although he's smiling.

"So you're admitting that you really are in love with Kaede?" Kaito finished, having Shuichi punch him in the shoulder playfully.

"I don't really know, honestly. I mean, I'd like to hang out with her more. Probably talk some more as well... She's an amazing friend, honestly. But it's hard. I mean, what if she doesn't want to be friends with me anymore? What if she thought I was cool in the killing game, but not now?" Shuichi admitted, looking at the ground. Kaito nodded at every single statement he said, and then patted him on the back.

"Bro, I got you. I understand, and I'll give you advice." Shuichi eyes perked up and at Kaito, who was talking. "Advice number one, from the great Kaito Momota. Don't be scared." Kaito ordered. "A girl always likes someone who isn't afraid of anything. But considering you, you're um..."

"I'm what?" Shuichi didn't really like the tone of Kaito's voice when he talked.

"Like, extremely, shy. So I don't know how you're going to do well on that one." Kaito addressed, having Shuichi look back down again. Though Kaito patted his back softly twice. "But hey! Kaede's a really nice girl into cute things, and you're shy. I guess some girls will find that cute. Although, you need to be more audacious! You get all the girls that way."

"What if Kaede likes someone else? I mean, Kaede's a likable girl. She probably has a type and a crush. Most boys are probably fawning over her as well." Kaito knew that Shuichi doubted himself. His tone started to become angrier and impatient, but he didn't seem directly angry at Shuichi.

"At those times, you never back down. KEEP GOING!" Kaito slammed his hands together, very loudly too that you can hear his bones cracking. Shuichi smiled nervously, wondering if there would be a day where Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars, could just... Chill. "Never stop! You're like a train. But don't be too clingy, or she'll look down on you. See? You shouldn't look at yourself like that." Kaito patted Shuichi's back very harshly, making Shuichi cough a little.

"Rantaro's a pretty cool guy, don't you think?" Shuichi claimed, his voice quivering, making Kaito even more furious.

"Kaede is not into Rantaro. I have a feeling. Shuichi, don't think about the obstacles. Think about the target." Kaito's arm winded around Shuichi's shoulder, as his other hand waved in the air like a rainbow.

"Ah, right." Shuichi inclined, accepting Kaito's advice. Kaito flashed him with a big smile. Shuichi didn't know if he could even talk to Kaede, but the push that Kaito has given him gave him a boost of confidence.

"I'll be your hype man! If something awkward happens, I'll be the third wheel." Kaito thundered, his voice sounding cheerful.

"Kaito, I don't think that's how third wheels work," Shuichi advised, but Kaito ignored him. Kaito turned his head to Shuichi briefly and shooting close to him.

"Alright, today, at school, YOU'RE GOING TO TALK TO KAEDE." Kaito pointed his finger at Shuichi's forehead. "Use this brain of yours Shuichi, and remember my advice." 

"Thanks, Kaito. You're a pretty cool friend." Shuichi smiled slightly, as Kaito's large grin made him laugh a little. "I-I'm going to talk to Kaede."  He repeated, his hands turning into fists. 

"That's the spirit!" Kaito banged his hand on Shuichi's back, making him fall over.

"Y-Yeah..." Shuichi coughed. "Kaito, you should probably take your own advice as well. For a guy who's single, you give pretty good dating advice." Kaito only chuckled.

"I've had multiple girlfriends in middle school!" Kaito claimed admiringly, acting as though that's something he should be proud of. Shuichi wondered if Kaito was a player, but he realized he shouldn't be so dishonest with his friend.

"Wha? Really? That's, uh, impressive?" Shuichi shrugged, as Kaito glared at him confusingly. "I mean, well, you're single right now right? So I'm guessing not all of them lasted long-"

"HAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA! Nice joke Shuichi!" Kaito glared at him laughingly, while patting him on the back harshly multiple times. It was a sign that Kaito was giving to Shuichi to not push it. Shuichi took that and starts to laugh along as well.

"But I'm serious! Harukawa is probably a hard girl to get, Kaito." Shuichi advised, feeling empathy for Kaito. For some reason, Shuichi believed Maki would have this vibe around nearly everyone including Shuichi to not mess with her. Maybe it's only because of her stone-cold face that could even kill the president with just a single glare. Shuichi also felt as though he knows Maki as though they're best friends, but he thought it was just something he can brush off.

"There's nothing that Kaito Momota can't do, Shuichi. You know what? I'm adding that to your rules. Never doubt me." Kaito teased, smiling. Shuichi started to laugh. There were multiple times where Shuichi actually did doubt Kaito Momota, but when he didn't was only for that time where he threatened to kick Shuichi's back door down if Shuichi didn't let him in. In fact, that was just 20 minutes ago.

"You're a really good friend, Kaito." Shuichi looked over at Kaito, as Shuichi's as was looking him directly in the face. Shuichi smiled, barely even a smirk. Kaito grinned back. Shuichi realized Kaito smiles a bit boldly and large from others, which maybe was expected since Kaito has such a happy aura around him.

"Reminds me of the good old times, when we first met." Kaito leaned back on the couch, his arms resting behind his head.

"In the killing game?" Shuichi leaned inwards, wondering what this 'killing game' actually was. Perhaps he could ask somebody about it.

"Haha, yeah. You were such a coward," Kaito playfully punched him in the arm. 

"I still am today," Shuichi confirmed, sorrowfully. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Shuichi is the total opposite of somebody like Kaito and Kaede. They're such energetic people who always stay positive, it's amazing at how they never give up at points where they probably should. Shuichi finds himself as this bland, boring kid who will always try but never succeeded. That one detective case was probably only him being lucky. 

"Don't worry! Kaito Momota will give you a lesson on how to be a boss!" Kaito carped energetically. "Bosses gets all of the ladies! Like me."

"Seriously, when will you ever stop..." Shuichi's nose scrunched up. Sometimes Shuichi was disingenuous from talking about Kaito's behavior. _It's like he has no shame, just a lot of ambition._

"I'll stop until the day you take off that hat!" Kaito took the hat from Shuichi and put it on his own head. His hair was making the hat go upwards of about 2 inches.

"H-Hey! Give it back!" Shuichi took one hand it put it on his head, hiding his ahoge. He barraged at Kaito, holding the hat behind him which was too far from Shuichi's capability.

"Nah, bro. I haven't seen you without your hat in decades. Please?" Kaito smiled innocently, ticking off Shuichi a little bit.

"F-Fine." He crawled back to his regular spot and put his hand off of his head, exposing his ahoge. Kaito snickered from looking at him, Shuichi getting ashamed of his hair. "Don't laugh..." He mumbled inaudibly.

"Now, it really reminds me of the old days. Why'd you cared so much about this stupid hat anyways? I remember the first time you took it off, it was after Kaede's punishment." Kaito threw back the hat in Shuichi's face, as Shuichi clutched it and examined it closely, confused from what Kaito said.

"I-I did?" Shuichi turned his gaze on Kaito.

"Mhm. I mean, I don't know how much the hat actually means to you, actually." Kaito conceded, his face averting to the side. Shuichi glared at the hat again. Why would he take it off after Kaede's punishment? What does punishment even mean, anyway? Maybe Kaede is the only one who knows about what the hat really means.

 

"I'll promise to take the hat off tomorrow. It'll probably give more memories." Shuichi permitted, still putting that hat on top of his head. 

"Alright! Memory lane, here we go!" Kaito shouted, the roar shaking the entire house as he pats Shuichi on his back, fiercely. Shuichi didn't want to know how Kaito is this strong, or maybe Shuichi is just really scrawny. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day kicked off with Shuichi, Kokichi, Gonta, and Hoshi. They all were in the classroom, a bit early. Except for Shuichi, still lingering after the multiple hits on the back from Kaito.

"Okay Gonta, follow what I say. I will not be easily controlled by other people." Kokichi was standing on top of a chair, matching Gonta's height whilst ordering Gonta to say some words. Gonta's complexion seemed as though he wasn't bothered by a purple-haired midget ordering him around.

"Gonta will not be easily controlled by other friends," Gonta said blatantly, as Hoshi shook his head in disgrace. 

"No! It's not friends! People!" Kokichi face palmed himself, suddenly turning around to the sound of the closing door as Shuichi enters the classroom.

"Oh, hey guys." Shuichi waved, not really questioning that the fact that Kokichi is standing on a chair.

"Saihara-chan! Can you do something with me?" Kokichi leaped off of the chair, running towards Shuichi like a little puppy. Shuichi could just imagine the dog ears and the wagging tail on him.

"Um, what is it?" Shuichi asked, even though he's 90% willingly going to reject the favor. 

"Don't you think that we should hang out with the friends we are?" Kokichi smiled happily, making Shuichi uncomfortable for what the boy is planning. Shuichi's already known that Kokichi is some type of mischievous boy that likes to lie, upon meeting Kokichi on his first day.

"What are you talking about?" Shuichi entreated, slightly moving backward with each step he could take, though Kokichi is taking one step forward. 

"Um, just hanging out and playing. Duh, what else could I be talking about silly? Meet me after school, 'kay?" Kokichi poked Shuichi's nose quickly, while he is standing on his toes. Shuichi gulped. He didn't really like what was going on anyways, and he was thinking about rejecting Kokichi's invitation. Although, Shuichi felt pity for Kokichi. Not everybody is fond of him, and sometimes he  _could_  be fun to hang around. Besides, Shuichi has only met him for a day, and it would be rude to judge him right after a few comments Kokichi has made.

"Sure, I guess." Shuichi finally said, exhaling slowly. Not like Shuichi had anything to do after today anyway. He wasn't that busy unless his uncle has a few cases that require Shuichi's assistance.

"Woah, really? Really really really really?" Kokichi's face burned with joy, even though Shuichi knew he was probably just acting like a little kid since that's something Kokichi would do. 

"Yes, really." Shuichi's head nodded once, making Kokichi smile extremely. It made Shuichi feel a bit uncomfortable being around Kokichi. Kokichi had this type of presence that is saying as though Kokichi did something really, really bad.

"Hey, I wonder what made you say yes." Kokichi looked at Shuichi curiously. "You probably don't even like me that much, do you?" Kokichi's smile began to turn very creepily, as Kokichi's smile was very large and slim. "Ah, whatever it was, I'm glad you were willing to give me a chance." Kokichi turned around back to Gonta, who was sitting there obediently on the chair that wasn't even large enough for him to sit on.

_Kokichi's like a physic. He knows everything that everybody is thinking._

"Don't mind him," Ryoma walked up towards Shuichi. "He's always like that. Mischevious and mysterious. I'd rather stay away from him, honestly. But if you find him interesting, then go ahead. Hang out with him. Though he's always joking and lying, it's hard to tell what's the truth and what's the lie coming out from him." 

"I agree. There's something about Kokichi, though. It's like he knows something that we don't." Shuichi glared over at Kokichi, who was getting angry at Gonta.

"You're pretty observant, while only meeting Kokichi for a day. Nothing to expect off from the Ultimate Detective." Hoshi looked to the side.

"Well no, Ouma-kun is just really easy to read." Shuichi corrected. Though, Shuichi was partially lying. Kokichi is the most difficult out of everybody here to read. He lies with a straight face, his words absolutely perfect going along when he talks. It's hard to read his facial expressions, as they always change depending on what he is talking about. Perhaps, everything Kokichi said is a lie, and he never told the truth a single time. That thought freaked Shuichi out, but even if it wasn't the truth, Kokichi could still lie at any point he intended to.

But, there's another question lingering in Shuichi's mind from Ryoma calling him the 'ultimate detective', which is a thought that Shuichi isn't really proud of.  _Am I even worthy to be called the Ultimate Detective? Sure, I've solved some cases. But it takes years to perfect mastering the skills of a true professional detective._

"That's not true. I can't read that kid at all. You really do have detective skills, Ultimate Detective." Ryoma sighed, his face as bland as ever. Shuichi thanked him, even though he still thought that Ryoma didn't mean it at all.

_Ultimate Detective, is that my nickname or something?_

"What kind of Ultimate are you, Hoshi-kun?" Shuichi keened, Ryoma's face not changing a single bit.

"I've given up my Ultimate talent. But if you'd really want to know, I'm the Ultimate Tennis Pro. " Ryoma pulled down his cap, covering his face. Ryoma's demeanor made Shuichi wondered how mysterious Ryoma is.

"Why would you give up a talent like that? It sounds pretty fun." Shuichi encouraged, trying to sound as inspiring as possible. 

"It's a hard story that someone like you probably won't understand." Ryoma turned to Gonta and Kokichi.

"Ah, okay. I understand." Shuichi lied, wanting to know what has been bothering someone like Ryoma to give up such an incredible talent.

_Someone like me wouldn't understand? What does he mean by that?_

"Everybody you know has an Ultimate Talent. Well, everybody who participated in the killing game, that is. It makes up their character. I'm different." Ryoma explained, Shuichi felt bad for Ryoma all of the sudden. "See, try asking Gonta or Kokichi. They'll probably like to talk about their talents, and maybe Kokichi will fool you a little bit. Although Gonta's going to really like talking about his talent." Ryoma suggested.

 _Well, he is right. I should try talking to Gonta._ Shuichi walked over to Kokichi and Gonta, who were arguing about the topic of backstabbing your friends. Gonta was saying how much of a gentleman he was, and how gentlemen wouldn't be so distrustful. Kokichi, on the other hand, was encouraging Gonta to backstab your friend. Shuichi wondered if somebody like Gonta should be hanging out with Kokichi.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting, but can I talk to Gonta-kun?" Shuichi came into the conversation, attracting Gonta's attention as well as Kokichi, who was smiling.

"Sure! Take the guy." Kokichi patted Gonta lightly on the back, as Gonta walked over to Shuichi menacingly. His footsteps were somewhat loud, his slow walking made everything even worse. Shuichi was preparing for his inevitable demise.

"Hello, Saihara-kun! What do you need Gonta for?" Gonta chirped, his smile comforting Shuichi.

_He's actually kind of scary... But the way he talks is friendly._

"It's just a really small question, but what's your talent?" Shuichi undertook, surprising Gonta.

"Gonta loves the study of bugs! Gonta is Ultimate Entomologist! Do you like to talk about bugs, Saihara-kun!?" Gonta started to become all hype, as his face became all red and wrinkly, making Shuichi even more terrified of Gonta's large intimidating body.

"Uh, bugs?" Shuichi repeated, making sure that what Gonta said was verified.

"Yes! Do you like bugs?" Gonta asked peacefully, but sounding very desperate for Shuichi's response that Shuichi didn't even know what to say. His face changes so drastically that Shuichi is still scared of him.

"Um, well, I don't really hate them," Shuichi admitted softly. "But I'm not fond of them either."

"So you no like bugs!?" Gonta's voice became even louder.

"Pbft, Saihara doesn't like bugs." Kokichi all of the sudden jumped into the conversation. "He squished an ant the other day."

"YOU HATE BUGS!?" Gonta's voice became even louder, shaking the entire classroom.

"No! No! I love bugs!" Shuichi tried to defend himself from Kokichi's statement before Gonta crushes him into pieces. Shuichi angrily glared at Kokichi for the comment, who was only smiling and giggling at what was happening.

"Oh! That's nice. Gonta loves bugs too." Gonta turned back into the loving, friendly person he was when Shuichi first saw him. Shuichi exhaled in stress. 

_Thank god he's not like that on everything he talks about._

"What about you, Ouma-kun? What kind of Ultimate are you?" Shuichi turned to the giggly boy, who was enjoying the event that he watched.

"Me? Why I'm the Ultimate Liar!" Kokichi yelled in amusement, shocking Shuichi to the core.  _What kind of Ultimate is that?!_

"H-Huh!?" Shuichi blurted out. Though, Shuichi partially believed it. Kokichi was fond of lying, and he seems like the type to slip out of everything with an easy lie he could make up on right on the spot.

"He's lying, don't worry." Ryoma jumped into the conversation, making Shuichi settle down. 

_Lying about being the Ultimate Liar? Isn't that kind of ironic?_

"So what are you, really?" Shuichi quavered, thinking that the answer still isn't going to be something that Kokichi should be proud of.

"Fine, fine. I'm the Ultimate Supreme Leader! Pretty awesome, right?" Kokichi grinned.

"Supreme Leader? Of what?" Shuichi asked, even more, questions. kind of tiring Kokichi out. Though, Kokichi still answered anyway.

"Of an evil organization! The biggest one yet! It's controlling everything behind the scenes." Kokichi gladly stated, surprising Shuichi. Shuichi still had his doubts, as a teenager being able to lead an evil organization that can control multiple cities. "You don't have to believe me. I know I'm saying the truth, right guys?" Kokichi looked over at Gonta and Ryoma, who was listening. They both nodded her heads in unison.

"No way... That's pretty bold, Ouma-kun." Shuichi complimented, while Kokichi laughed.

"Yup! It's cool. I think I kind of scared everybody at the killing game." Kokichi admitted, as Shuichi thinking that it was probably the truth. Kokichi's most likely the type to be interested such dangerous things.

"Hold on, what's this killing game?" Shuichi paused at the thought. A killing game doesn't sound like such a fun game to play if it even is just a game.

"Oh, you wanna know? It's a suuuppeeer fun game!" Kokichi seemed a little too excited for a name which was devastatingly creepy. A killing game probably shouldn't be a topic you should be so excited about. Gonta and Ryoma were freaked out by him, along with Shuichi. "It's a game, where if you want to escape to the outside world, you have to kill others! Once a body has been discovered,  we gather evidence to see who the killer is. Everyone participates in a class trial. We have to figure out who the blackened!"

"Blackened?" Shuichi gazed.

"Otherwise known as the murderer, if you wanna get edgy." Kokichi rolled his eyes, as Shuichi gawked.  _I am not edgy... Am I?_ "Once the class trial is over, we vote who we think the killer is. If we get it wrong, everybody gets punished other than the blackened. Then the blackened can graduate, and go to the outside world! If we vote correctly, the blackened gets punished. The game goes on until _2 people_ are left. Actually, forget about that last rule." Kokichi hurridly said excitedly.

"Punished?" Shuichi seethed. He thought about when he and Kaito were talking about his hat.

**"Now, it really reminds me of the old days. Why'd you cared so much about this stupid hat anyways? You look better without it. I remember the first time you took it off, it was after Kaede's _punishment_."**

"Trust me, you don't want to know what I mean by punished." Kokichi lifted his pointer finger, glaring at Shuichi mischievously. "You should've remembered! It was so much fun."

"That wasn't fun. Those were real murders and death from and by our friends." Hoshi conceded, getting angry at Kokichi.

"Friends? What friends are you referring to?" Kokichi blankly stared at Ryoma, not blinking.

"Gonta didn't like seeing his friends die. Monokuma put us through very bad things." Gonta looked down miserable.

"Monokuma?" Shuichi jumped in.

"Ah, this black and white stuffed teddy bear who was the headmaster of the school- Wait. This sounds pretty unbelievable when I actually say it out loud. Man, and I thought such a good _liar_ like me would come up with good lies."

"Don't tell me you're actually lying." Shuichi retorted, wondering if what Kokichi said was really a lie. After all, Gonta and Ryoma aren't speaking up about it.

"Ha, who knows? I am a very good liar." Kokichi beamed, as usual. Shuichi didn't want to press on any questions, or the situation just might be full of weird scenarios from Kokichi's mouth. All of the sudden, Kokichi yanked Shuichi's shoulder down to his height and whispered in his ear. "To be serious, listen to me Shuichi. The people around you aren't your friends. Trust me." Kokichi pushed him back, leaving Shuichi wobbling. The Supreme Leader laughed, all of the sudden acting like a kid again.

"What did you say?" Hoshi glared at him.

"Oh, the Ultimate Tennis Pro actually cares all of the sudden?" Kokichi laughed horrendously. All Ryoma could do was sigh out loud. "Don't bullshit me with your lies. I know you don't actually care about what I said to Shuichi."

"Geez, Kokichi, calm down!" Shuichi grabbed his shoulder, though Hoshi wasn't very affected by what Kokichi said. 

"Whhaaaattt? Exposing lies is the one thing I do best, other than actually say them." Kokichi put his finger to his lips. "That's also a hint, that you shouldn't tell lies to the Ultimate Liar."

"That's not even your talent." Shuichi denied, bursting through Kokichi's lies.

"What if I was lying about lying? Gosh, for the Ultimate Detective, you can't even see through one simple lie?" Kokichi insulted, keeping Shuichi on his toes. 

"You can't lie if the others already know you're lying since they know you're the Ultimate Supreme Leader. It wouldn't make sense if they backed you up." Shuichi explained gravely, having Kokichi become amazed at what he said.

"W-What? You actually knew? Aw, that's too bad. I guess I can't lie about me not dating Kaede." Kokichi sighed grumpily.

"Huh!? What did you just say!?" Shuichi was taken aback, as Gonta smiled nervously. Ryoma's face darkened a little bit, it was clear that they both knew that Kokichi was lying.

"Don't worry Saihara-kun, Gonta knows he is just lying." Gonta pats Shuichi's back, very very lightly. Shuichi seemed way too relieved when he heard those words.

"But I'm not. Seriously, Kaede and I do a lot of lovey-dovey things. She taught me how to play the piano, and I touched her hand once. We went out on multiple dates and-" Kokichi was interrupted by Shuichi's loud groans.

"AGH! Just stop, I know you're lying Kokichi." Shuichi mused, guaranteed for sure. Shuichi didn't know why he was so desperate to thinking that Kokichi was lying. He could be telling the truth, but he just didn't want to admit it.

"Fine. That reaction was enough for me anyways." Kokichi stuck out his tongue. Shuichi appeared to be a little more relieved than he should be. "Lies lies and more lies, which one is the truth? Find out now, at the Ultimate Detective show!" 

"D-Don't make my talent into a tv show all of the sudden." Shuichi stammered.

 

 _What if all of these are lies? What if the killing game never happened, and these people just want to mess with someone as plain as me?_ Shuichi shook his head at the negative thoughts, being saddened by pertaining only one of them in his head.

_No! How would they know I'm a detective? Kaito is really my friend! The killing game definitely happened. Kaede is actually taking the time to hang out with me. They're all my friends._

"Oh oh, the gullible Saihara-chan. You shouldn't think like that you know? After all, we already talked about how these people aren't your friends." Kokichi tsked at him, making Shuichi wake up form his statement.

"How did you-"

"Woah, I guess I really am a mind reader!" Kokichi jumped in joy, though when he landed he announced; "It was just pretty obvious. It was like written on your forehead." 

"Ah, ok." Shuichi fake-laughed silently. Shuichi wondered if accepting that invitation to hang out with Kokichi was actually a good idea, or if he just made the worst decision ever in his life.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

 

Kaede never really knew what was going on Maki's head. In fact, Kaede would never ever think about hanging out with Maki, as she never really talked to her in the killing game. Maki seemed like the type of person who was quiet, wouldn't talk much, and would think about heartless things. While Kaede, however, believes that she's out-going, positive, and very talkative. Two different people striking up a conversation would be difficult, as their different personalities would much likely mean they have different tastes in such things. Someone like Maki still didn't make Kaede not want to talk to her.

Kaede didn't really need to talk to Maki, both could live their lives without knowing each other. Kaede could just go talk to Rantaro or Angie, who is also in the classroom. Although Kaede believed she should at least try and be friends with everybody even if they speak a different language, or just hates Kaede.

 

"Hi, Harukawa-san." Kaede pulled out a chair from a desk next to Maki, sitting at the far corner end of the classroom near the windows. Maki's happiness was clear when she was alone at her desk until her happiness faded once Kaede started talking to her.

"Why are you talking to me?" Maki's head turned in a flash, directing her eyes straight through Kaede.   _Oh my, she's pretty bold._

"Um, I'd like to speak to you more. And be friends." Kaede invited welcomely, though Maki still didn't take it.

"Are you planning something?" Maki kept glaring at her intensely, as Kaede kept getting uncomfortable. She started to wonder if this was even a good idea in the first place.

"Planning on... Being friends?" Kaede suggested, trying to have Maki not think of her as a villain that would kidnap her.

"I don't think you'd like talking to someone like me. Same goes around." Maki coldly admitted and kept glaring at Kaede if she was the weirdest thing Maki's ever seen.  _Okay, this might be a little tough._

"You don't think talking to me would be fun?" Kaede sadly said, wondering if Maki could feel guilt.

"I don't like talking in general. Silence is the best thing for me."Maki turned the other way, facing the window and keeping Kaede away from her peripheral vision.

"Silence, huh?" Kaede sorrowfully sighed. Maki was really a hard one to talk to. It was like Maki had a grudge against everybody. Well, it might be difficult for her, having to remember nothing while other people gather around her about the things she had missed. Maki didn't really like being in the center of attention, that's what Kaede firmly believed. Shuichi and Himiko might feel the same way too. Kaede pondered. Perhaps this was a bad idea in the first place, after all, she would always go and do something as though she doesn't have a brain filter. Though, Maki doesn't seem like she wants Kaede to go away. Maki only wants Kaede to stop talking.

"Harukawa-san, what do you feel about the killing game?" Kaede blubbered. She didn't really expect a complex answer from Maki, more of like a blunt, simple answer that everybody would think if they thought of something called a killing game.

"It sounds dumb. Probably impossible." Maki uttered, as Kaede sighed. Just what Kaede was expecting, as Maki fiddled with her hair. "But just because it sounds impossible doesn't mean it's entirely impossible." Maki leaned back in her chair, leaving Kaede surprised. The answer Maki gave Kaede had a bit of positivity in it.

"I get what you're saying, pretty unbelievable," Kaede assured as Maki glared at her, not caring for her empathy or reassurance. "Though I can tell you that it definitely happened. I just can't... Prove it."

"It also doesn't make sense that I don't remember anything. It's frustrating." Maki tugged at her hair, her face annoyed. Kaede realized the sudden actions Maki was doing, and the words she was using. Maki seemed frustrated, but not at Kaede. 

_Maki, it's definitely frustrating for you, and Shuichi and Himiko too._

Kaede believes that Maki is so frustrated by the fact of everybody crowding her, telling her that she remembers this, and that happened. Meeting people who met your past self though you don't remember should be annoyingly confusing. People pestering you as if they know you when you thought you were always alone, must be bothersome. Though, Shuichi seemed to be getting used to it. Himiko is getting along with other people, though Maki is staying the same. 

_She's not opening up to people. What can I do to help her?_

"Why don't you talk to other people more, Maki?" Kaede advised, though expecting the same old answer from the casual Maki Harukawa.

"Why should I in the first place? I'm not the one to trust people so easily." Maki's eyebrows lowered, her face looking even angrier from before.

"But you're opening up to me right now, aren't you?" Kaede countered as it was true. Kaede has been asking questions when Maki could have just ignored her. After all, that's what Maki did back then during the killing game.

"You're... Making this hard. At least I'm not the only one to not remember anything." Maki turned her back on Kaede, as Kaede couldn't help but feel disappointed.

_Not the only one, huh?_

 

The people who don't remember are Shuichi, Himiko, and Maki. They are otherwise known as the survivors, while everyone else died. The thought gave Kaede an awful taste in her mouth. Only three survivors? That's an incredibly small amount to the 16 people who were there in the first place. 

"Gosh, that's... So sad..." Kaede blubbered her thoughts out loud for Maki to hear, who turned around briefly.

"What are you referring to?" Maki gawped, appearing offended by Kaede's statement.

"Ah, well, you know how everybody who forgot about the killing game was the survivors?" Kaede acknowledged, Maki slowly nodded. "Well, there's a lot of people who remember... And everybody who remembered, are people who died... So much death, it scares me. It was painful, but the ones who had to experience the most pain was you, Saihara-kun, and Yumeno-san. You had to sit through all the killings, and even despite that, you guys managed to survive. I'm actually glad you guys don't remember anything. If you did, then all those horrible memories of bloodshed... I'm kind of rambling now, aren't I?" Maki listened to every bit of Kaede's testimony.

"You have a weird way of thinking, Kaede." Maki bit her lip, as Kaede's eyes widened.  _What could she mean?_ "Thinking that way could make so many people happy. You're pretty unique, do you know that? Even in the darkest of days, what you do..." Maki shut her eyes, cutting off her sentence entirely.

"Thank you, Harukawa-san." Kaede couldn't help the big smile forming on her face. She thought she probably looked like an idiot in front of Maki, with her big grin.

"Akamatsu... If you keep thinking like that... You'll eventually get fooled and become used." Maki's voice deepened, not sounding positive from before. "Don't feel sorry for people. Stop thinking of others."

Kaede's smiled turned into a slight frown from what Maki was saying. Kaede couldn't really help it, it was just in her character to trust and befriend others. If she didn't, then what was there to believe in? Would it be better to have a relationship with lies, other than to not have a relationship at all? Kaede just thought what she was doing was right, she never really took her feelings into consideration unless when she gets carried away with thinking what's best for people.

Maki did have a point, but it looked as though Maki seemed to be a little more direct with Kaede than the others.

 

 

"Um, Harukawa-san, do you hate me or anything?" Kaede looked sadly at Maki, who was turned back at her dumb-founded. When Kaede started to talk to Maki, she wonders if Maki is even listening to her. 

"It's true I'm not very fond of you." Maki honestly stated. Kaede already didn't like where this was going. "You're too trusting for people, and then you fall into their trap. That just makes you look controllable and unreliable. You try to help people but you overdo it, eventually not even helping them in the end. That's just stupid. You always seem to make as though everything's good when it's horrible, and I despise that about you. You're too talkative and sometimes you turn annoying." Kaede was taking it in, keeping a straight face even though she was silently sobbing on the inside from Maki's crude comments. "But, you make everything wrong turn out right and happy. That's cool, I guess."

Kaede didn't expect a compliment, but her face was in joy.

_Well, now I know Maki doesn't hate me! Actually, only a bit, but that must mean progress!_

"I'm uh, glad that you see me that way, I guess?" Kaede quavered, hoping for a nice response. 

"You're welcome." Maki looked at Kaede and then looked back at the window. Maki didn't seem like a bad person, just a little bit hard to... Communicate with from time to time. It was kind of nice hearing something good come out of her, as she seemed to be the type to not get that impressed. Not a lot of people could really understand or would be able to take advantage of Maki, other than...

_Kaito!_

"What do you think of Momota-kun?" Kaede's conundrum made Maki choke on her own spit. She turned around with a blank face, though with a tint of pink in her cheeks.

"Nothing is going on between us. I think he's a loud-mouth." Maki's quick honesty made Kaede concerned. "Why would you want to know?"

"Well, Momota-kun is my friend, and if he got to another level with someone I'd like to see who that someone is. I would definitely ask them directly in person to see what kind of person they are." Kaede explained thoroughly, as Maki's expression did not change.

"We're not going to another level. I see him negatively." Maki finished, resting her arms on the desk.

"Are you sure about that?" Kaede justified, making Maki more insecure from the conversation. She hid behind her ponytails. "I mean, don't you think he's kind of charming and usually silly sometimes?" Kaede interviewed.

"He's dumb. All the time." Maki's face gradually started to become a bit less scary, and approachable.

"And when he's always so energetic?" Kaede announced another time. She hoped for a little less of an insulting answer.

"It makes him look like an idiot," Maki interjected with no doubt at all. It actually seemed that Maki was having some fun talking about Kaito Momota. Kaede never really thought that two of them would be close, but she did realize some interaction between them in the killing game. 

"Or, how about when he held your hand?" Kaede asked as Maki smiled, just barely for Kaede to see it... When she did, she covered her mouth with her hand. Kaede saw that, obviously. "Another one is how he went in the wrong direction of my house, and then acting like he totally knew what he was doing," Kaede told happily, realizing Maki's enhanced responses. Maki actually giggled quietly, and then covered her mouth with both hands this time. Kaede saw that and tried to talk to her about it. "Do you not like to smile?"

"I don't like to. It makes me feel defeated." Maki defended herself, her hands still to her lips and her face forming into her usual glare.

_There's somebody in this world that actually doesn't like to smile? Is that even possible?_

"Nyah-hah! Maki, smiling is something you cannot help! There's nothing to be ashamed of." Angie came running over, grabbing Maki's wrist and pulling it farther away from her mouth.

"What are you-"

"Hey." Rantaro walked over casually, and when Kaede spotted him she immediately looked the other direction, and to her feet. Rantaro noticed this, and turned over to Angie, questioning Kaede's behavior. Angie only responded with a shrug, but then walked over to Kaede. 

"Oh Kaede, what is wrong? Talk to God all about it, and he will fix your mistakes." Angie leaned downwards to match her eyesight with Kaede. Kaede fumbled, but then whispered to Angie. Angie was taking mental notes, casually nodding and saying 'ok' from time to time. The whispering stopped from Kaede, as she leaned back awkwardly. Angie hopped over to Rantaro whilst Kaede was in a chair, staring at the desk nervously, fiddling with her thumbs.

"So?" Rantaro asked, patiently.

"She still feels guilty about, y'know, roll roll roll, Kapow!" Angie imitated of a ball rolling, and striking her head, knocking her out cold. Rantaro glared back over at Kaede, somewhat feeling guilty as well. 

"I mean, I've told her not to, but she still is. I really don't know what to do." Rantaro gulped, as Angie looked at him emotionless.

"Why not talk to her after school? Invite her to a restaurant, and talk." Angie advised, expressing it very simply.

"Just the two of us? Wouldn't that be a date?" Rantaro wouldn't want his hangout with Kaede to be a date, as the things he would be talking about with Kaede wouldn't be something you regularly would be talking during a date.

"If you guys hanging out is not supposed to be romantic, then it is not a date, hm?" Angie's wording made Rantaro consider it. He thought that maybe it would actually work out.

"Thanks, Angie." Rantaro smiled.

"Don't thank me. Thank God for the wonderful advice." Angie prayed with her eyes closed, as Rantaro sighed and very quietly spoke 'thank you God' to himself. He then walked over to Kaede shortly after.

"Akamatsu-san." Rantaro planted his hand on the desk, right in front of Kaede's eyes. She jumped in her chair.

"A-Amami-kun?" Kaede wept, stilling not making eye contact with him. Rantaro sighed.

"C'mon Akamatsu-san, I said it was fine. You don't need to feel guilty about it." Rantaro admitted wholeheartedly, as Kaede looked into his eyes for the first time today.

"You don't understand Rantaro, I'm a murderer." Kaede rubbed her arm, her face getting more and more worried.

"But I'm not dead now, am I?" Rantaro teased, making Kaede feel somewhat better. "Hey, can we talk after school?"

"After school? Why?"

"I uh, would really just like to talk to you about something. There's this ice cream parlor me and my... Younger siblings really liked." Rantaro stammered on the word siblings, and Kaede got very excited. Kaede knew what it was like to have a sibling, but being a big brother was something that Kaede would like to experience. Not that she would want to be a boy, but it could make Kaede a little bit more intimidating.

"So you're a big brother? That's pretty cool." Kaede complimented, even though it wasn't even that much of a deal. Rantaro shrugged in response, as he seemed as though he didn't really like to talk about his siblings. "Shouldn't we invite them? They probably would get mad at you if you went without them." Kaede suggested as Rantaro gulped.

"Well, um, they're on vacation." Rantaro lied, but it was enough to fool Kaede. Rantaro was secretly holding his fingers crossed behind his back, praying for Kaede to drop the conversation about his siblings.

"Ah, well, too bad. So just the two of us...?" Kaede thought for it about a minute. "H-Hey, isn't this a date?" Kaede's face slightly turned pink.

"No! No! I mean, I just want to talk to you, that's all. I'm not planning on doing anything weird." Rantaro waved his hands, trying to steer Kaede out of that direction. His face was suddenly getting pink as well. Rantaro was telling the truth, he wouldn't go on a date with Kaede until he can get to know he more.

"W-Well, if it isn't a date then I'll go." Kaede smiled innocently, not sure of what she just said. Rantaro looked at her drowsily.

"So, you're saying you'd turn me down if I asked you on a date?" Rantaro teased, making Kaede feel bad. She started to murmur saying 'no' and 'that's not it'.

"Haha, someone like you probably won't want to date me," Kaede admitted, doubting herself. Rantaro kind of got shocked by the accusation.

"No way. I bet every guy in this school has his eyes on you." Rantaro encouraged, making Kaede flustered.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I would date you." Rantaro paused. He thought about what he said. Kaede's face started to turn redder, and Rantaro waved his hands again. "T-That wasn't a confession! Like I said, I'm not planning on doing anything for you. After all, you're with **Shuichi** , aren't you?" Kaede's eyes became larger, and her face was suddenly a dark rose. She planted her head on her desk, hiding her face from everything. "Oh, Shuichi's a tight subject, huh?" Rantaro teased a little, his embarrassment dying away.

"Amami, just shut up." Maki's head turned very slowly, scaring Rantaro and making him tight-lipped.

"I guess I'll see you at 5:30. If that's a reasonable time for you." Rantaro offered. "I actually have to go with you today, since I'm busy the entire week."

"Ah no, that's perfectly fine." Kaede lied, 5:30 would be when she would be practicing piano. Actually, every day and every hour is when she would be practicing piano if she isn't with family or friends. Though using her piano as an excuse would come off as rude.

Rantaro showed a thumbs up at Kaede, as she smiled in response. "Rantaro, in your seat." The teacher scolded as he slowly went back to his desk.

Kaede looked over at Maki, who was still staring at the window. Kaede smirked. At least she was able to talk to her successfully about something at least. Though her smirk faded away when she looked at Rantaro. Instead, she was thinking about questions when she looked at him.

 _What if he doesn't actually want to talk to me, and wants revenge?_  After the thought drifted in her mind, Kaede banged her head on the desk, making everybody look at her concerned. 

_No, I shouldn't think like that! Positive! Whatever Rantaro wants to talk about, it'll be civil. He's not planning anything like he said. I should take his word for it._

The truth was, the hangout Rantaro is planning with Kaede is more serious than Kaede think it would be.

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

 Shuichi was getting more comfortable with everybody in the killing game, especially Kaito. He was getting used to Kokichi's unusual behavior and Miu's problematic comments. The thing is, he never thought he would get into a classroom in which where it would be the people he would least talk to, in which was Maki and Himiko.

All three stared at each other awkwardly, as Shuichi enters the classroom. Usually, those two might be talking to Shuichi or one another. Though because they cannot remember anything, they all felt like they were unneeded. Except for Maki, who was just sitting in her chair, casually looking out the window.

Shuichi knew that the people he has met individually have different personalities, but he doesn't talk to Maki or Himiko as much. It's not that he doesn't like them, it's more of like they are complete strangers by the fact that they don't recall any memories with Shuichi.

 

_What Ultimates are they?_

_Stupid question,_ Shuichi immediately thought. He can't ask for them about it, and nobody has told him about it. Shuichi was still curious about what they might be. He was about to walk over to Maki, but he suddenly felt the urge not to since Maki most likely wouldn't like Shuichi bothering her uninvited. He then instead walked over to Himiko, not really expecting his appearance.

"Hey, Yumeno-san." Shuichi pulled a chair from a nearby desk, facing her.

"G-Gah! Wait a minute, what was your name again?" Himiko shut her eyes, trying to think.  _She already doesn't remember me?_  

"I'm Shuichi Saihara. We never really talked, have we?" Shuichi introduced Himiko nodding. "Oh, I'd like to ask you something. Do you, by any chance, know what your Ultimate Talent is?" The question didn't faze Himiko.

"People keep calling me the Ultimate Magician when I am clearly a mage." Himiko snarled, her face seeming drowsy, even though she is always half asleep.  _What's even the difference?_

"In that case, can you show me a magic trick?" Shuichi implied. Himiko all of the sudden gave him death glares. The glares weren't that bad, as they were nowhere near close to Maki.

"It's not a trick. It's real magic..." She corrected. Shuichi didn't really believe in magic, but it seems like the Ultimate Magician would be somebody who believes in magic. Himiko pulled out a deck of cards, as Shuichi leaned in. She started to shuffle them precisely and unique, which was pretty impressive. She stopped and then turned back to him.

"Choose a card." She humbly murmured, as all the cards back were facing him. He randomly chose a card, his back suddenly against the chair. The card he has chosen was 3 of spades and made sure that Himiko could not see it. 

 _T_ _his seems like a fairly normal magic trick..._ Shuichi predicted that she would pull out his card, out of the deck of cards. It was simple, to say. Behind the 'magic' is a trick. Shuichi's known that he had a magician over before and could instantly tell the flaw the magician wasn't able to hide. The thing is, Himiko was different. She shuffled the cards again and gave Shuichi a marker.

"Write down your initials." Himiko glided the marker across Shuichi's desk, as he touched his chosen card with the tip of the marker.  _She's going to have the card._ Shuichi's conjecture was that she will say something like, "is this your card?" pulling the card out of nowhere from the deck. That was not the case. Himiko put his card into the card deck, not looking at it. She then shuffled it and shoved them up her sleeve. It seemed like a tight fit, shoving an entire stack of cards up her sleeve. You could obviously tell from the huge rectangular lump sprouting out of the cotton.

"Yumeno-san, are you sure you know what you are doing?" Shuichi gulped. It didn't seem like a very complicated trick so far.

"Of course I know what I am doing. Prepare to get your mind blown with magic~!" Himiko's large bump from the card deck suddenly disappeared as she waved her hand in front of it, Shuichi's eyes widened.  _Ah, just another one of that 'disappearing trick."_ It happens when you take the audience's eyes and revert the angle, making the illusion of making something disappear. It needs the use of the second hand for cover, in which that is what Himiko did. Magic tricks weren't always fun for Shuichi, he always knows what would happen based on hypothesis and experience. Being a detective is Shuichi's hobby, he couldn't help it.

All of the sudden, Himiko started to gag and cough. Shuichi started to get worried.

"Are you okay?" He stood up from his chair, preparing to aid her though Himiko lifted her finger, motioning Shuichi to sit back down.  When she opened her mouth, the deck of cards started to flow out of it, as if it was a waterfall. Shuichi was oddly creeped out by this but still couldn't find his signed card in the pile of clustered cards. Though, she started to cough one more time, revealing a folded card. She took it out her mouth and handed it to Shuichi.

"Check if it is your card..." Himiko opened Shuichi's hand, plopping the card on Shuichi's hand. He was slightly disgusted, but the card wasn't drenched in saliva as he thought. He unfolded the card, seeing the signed card. 

"Ah, it's my card." Shuichi glanced back at her, who was smiling.

"Magic..." She motioned her hand in a slow, lavishly way. Shuchi chuckled politely. He didn't want to say that he knew how it worked. It was a combination of other magic tricks into one that he had seen before.

"You must really be the Ultimate Magician. That was a nice magic tri- Magic you pulled off." Shuichi complimented, as Himiko blushed slightly.

"I could do better. I could put someone's head in a box and then start plucking knives inside." Himiko clapped her hands together delightfully, as Shuichi got shocked.  _That sounds outrageously dangerous!_ "What's your Ultimate talent?"

"I'm the Ultimate Detective," Shuichi answered. Himiko nodding. "It's not that interesting, is it?"

"No! It's totally awesome... What do you do?" Himiko shook her head, "Wait, you probably investigate dead bodies and stuff like that, right?"

"Well, sometimes. Usually just some small cases like lost items or suspected drug dealers." Shuichi imposed, as Himiko started to slump in her chair. "Sorry, it's kind of boring, I know."

"It's not that... It's just that an Ultimate Detective would be really useful in a killing game, don'tcha think?" Himiko keened, as Shuichi shrugged. Shuichi thought It would be likely for somebody to kill him so that they wouldn't have somebody that would uncover their murder to escape.  The thing is, Shuichi was one of the survivors. It's very uncommon for things like that to happen. "I don't know what an Ultimate Mage could do in a killing game."

"Do you know what the killing game is?" Shuichi solicited, Himiko ogled at him mildly.

"Of course I do. I had Chabashira explain the rules to me. It was... Interesting..." Himiko choked on her own words, showing her distaste. Shuichi felt relatable to Himiko's position. The killing game's rules are brutal as if it was the rules of a tv show.

"Chabashira-san and you seem pretty close, huh?" Shuichi mentioned as Himiko dragged her hat downwards, close to her eyes.

"She's... Kind of annoying... But in a way, I feel safe around her." Himiko rejoiced, loftily. Shuichi sighed,  _Maybe it's because she's so protective around you from males._ "Don't tell her I said that. She'll start to annoy me again."

"I see..." Shuichi put his hand over his mouth, it was a habit of his when he was thinking. Shuichi was thinking about how the gang still has their relationships after the killing game, such as Tenko going back to Himiko. Or Kaito going back to Maki. It gives Shuichi a heavenly feeling about all of this. 

"Hey, Harukawa-san." Shuichi turned to Maki, who wasn't happy for him intruding on her 'private' daydreaming.

"What do you want...?" Maki grudgingly turned her body facing Shuichi. She didn't seem happy, which scared Shuichi a little bit. Shuichi stared downwards and then asked.

"What Ultimate talent do you have?" Shuichi immediately added, "If you know, that is."

"I'm the Ultimate Child Caregiver." Maki blankly answered, as Shuichi and Himiko both gasp nearly at the same time. "Yeah, I get it. Shocking, right? I grew up in an orphanage, so all my life I had kids surrounding me. I had to take care of them."

"You... Had to?" Shuichi cautiously affirmed, vaguely.

"Yes. The kids somewhat were attached to me... I still don't know why." Maki confronted, her eyes gazing in another direction.

"Wait, you don't like the kids?" Himiko hollered, as Maki shook her head slowly.

"I was never enamored to the kids. Nor was I affectionate to them. I hate kids." Maki's voice was gravely known, but her face wasn't very deadly.

"Well, do you still go there now?" Himiko fretted, Shuichi could tell the fright in her voice. Maki was very scary after she used the word 'hate.'

"I visited." Maki suddenly seemed very hostile about the topic. "Can we just drop it now? Talking about it is annoying." Maki rolled her hair using her fingers, Shuichi nodding.  _Why does that make her so nervous?_

"Haha! I did magic for some kids once. It was just very small magic, but they were amazed by it! The popularity was... Actually overwhelming..." Himiko's voice daggered down into mewled, tired voice.

"They're just kids, Yumeno." Maki rolled her eyes as Himiko quietly giggled. Shuichi sat there, smiling as the two talk about Himiko's magic  _tricks._

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

 

 

"How long are they going to go at it? This slice of life stuff is getting me boring. I'm not gonna get anything if this keeps on. Oh, wait! Right... I just need to wait. That's all. Don't let me down, you two."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, here comes cock block Rantaro.
> 
> This story isn't Rantaro/Kaede. It's Shuichi/Kaede, so don't expect Rantaro much from every single chapter. I'm fine with Rantaro/Kaede, but please don't yell at me just because Kaede isn't fond of him and Rantaro isn't fond of her. In this fanfic, they won't have any type of romantic relationship. I don't think that Rantaro/Kaede is a bad ship, and I chose Rantaro for a very specific reason that you will see in the next chapter.
> 
> The last dialogue is- Well, that'd be major spoilers to this story if I said who was speaking.

**Author's Note:**

> There was a lot of dialogue in this story, and I'm sorry about that. There will be a lot MORE dialogue in the next chapter, but I'll try and describe what is happening better in this story.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, if you know where that bold quote was in the game, then congrats. Free cookies for you.


End file.
